Please Be Mine
by angelinexo
Summary: "Nathaniel, Nathaniel, Nathaniel," Shane said condescendingly, throwing an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "You just don't know what it's like to be in love." Tired and fed up with Nate's workaholic ways, Shane and Mitchie help find him love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So I watched Camp Rock, and just fellin love with the Jonas Brothers even more. And after watching Camp Rock, I was immediately hit with the inspiration for this story. So I hope you enjoy!

**Summary**: Tired and fed up with Nate's workaholic ways, Shane and Mitchie decide to try and hook him up with Mitchie's reluctant cousin, Ivy.

Beta'd by my best friend Erika. Love youu girl.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters. I only own the plot and Ivy.

* * *

"Dude, she's just a girl. Get off the phone with Mitchie, and start getting ready, we only have an hour," Nate complained to Shane.

Shane complied, with an affectionate 'I love you' to his girlfriend of six months.

"Nathaniel, Nathaniel, Nathaniel," Shane said condescendingly, throwing an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "You just don't know what it's like to be in love."

"Love is what makes the world go around," Jason added dreamily.

"Love?" Nate scoffed, ignoring Jason. "We're going on a tour around the country for a couple of months. Then we start working on our next album. I don't have _time_ for love."

"You know what?" Shane said, realizing something. "You work too much."

"He's our little worker bee," Jason cooed, ruffling Nate's hair affectionately.

"I work hard to make up for all the slacking you've been doing since you and Mitchie have hooked up," Nate argued, fixing his hair, "Now, don't get me wrong. Mitchie's a great girl, and we all know that she's miraculously been a positive influence on you, and our rep, but you have to work too you know."

"I do work. Mitchie's been the inspiration for the last three songs we've written," Shane pointed out. "You know what, I'll see if Mitchie has a friend she can hook you up with when we visit her next month."

"What about me? Jason needs some love in his life too," Jason pouted.

"I don't know if Mitchie knows anybody crazy enough to stick to you," Shane teased.

"We don't have time for dating," Nate said.

"Yes we do. I asked our manager to give us a two-month long break before our concert kicks off. He gave it the green light, as long as we do a few publicity stunts. We'll be staying in Mitchie's hometown. It'll be the perfect opportunity!" Shane said enthusiastically.

"C'mon, Nate," Jason added, "Give love a chance and nothing can go wrong. It's better to have loved and lost, than to have not have loved at all." Nate eyed his band mates dubiously.

"C'mon," Shane persisted. "A girl would be good for you. It would bring some great PR; just think about it. '_Connect Three star, Nate Gray, connects with small-town girl while being a regular teen!_' Plus, you could get some great lyrics if it works out."

"Or hey, even if she hates your guts, I hear breakup and rejection songs are coming back," Jason added cheerfully. Shane slapped the back of his head.

"That's so not a selling point," Shane said with a pointed look to Jason.

Nate stayed silent, absorbing each point his friends were making. He had always been the driving force of Connect Three, despite being barely 12 when the band first got together. He had never really had the time to just be a normal teenager. And it _would_ bring in some good PR…

"Alright," Nate conceded.

* * *

"No."

"Please, Ivy?" Mitchie begged her second cousin. "For me?"

"No. I am not going on a blind date with one of your boyfriend's lonely little friends," Ivy refused adamantly.

"He's not little. He's fifteen, just like you," Mitchie argued. Ivy gave her a look. "And it's not _really_ a blind date."

"I'd be going on a date with a guy I don't know. That's kind of the definition of a blind date."

"Okay, maybe that's true, but it's not like you don't know who he is. He's Nate Gray, one third of one of the hottest bands around, Connect Three!" Mitchie said, sounding like a commercial.

"Who, according to magazines and entertainment shows, is all work and no play," Ivy pointed out.

"Pftt… those are magazines and television. You can't trust those things," Mitchie said.

"You've said so yourself that that boy does nothing but work," Ivy said. Mitchie opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again, realizing that she, indeed, had said that about the youngest member of Connect Three. "Exactly. You know how I get around guys; I need a fun, outgoing boyfriend, not some workaholic. Heck, even the weird Jason guy seems like he'd be a more entertaining date than Nate."

"Too bad, I already have a date planned for him and Angie," Mitchie thought aloud. Ivy gave her cousin a weird look. "Just saying. But please, Ivy. It would really mean a lot to Shane and me. Nate needs a good girl to loosen him up a bit while they're on their vacation." Ivy stared back defiantly, arms crossed. "Don't make me tell Aunt Cora what really happened to her precious heirloom vase."

Ivy's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"I'm desperate," Mitchie pleaded. Ivy rubbed her temples, a sure sign she was starting to cave into Mitchie's plea.

"And there's nobody else you could think of who would want to date this 'mega-hot superstar'?" Ivy asked, re-crossing her arms.

"That's the clincher. I need someone who won't go gaga crazy over him like some obsessed little groupie," Mitchie explained. "And you were the only one I could think of."

"Thanks…" Ivy said, rolling her eyes. Mitchie looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it," Ivy mumbled. Mitchie threw her arms around Ivy in a hug and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"So I'll be over at your place on Friday, around five-ish so I can help you get ready. We're going to this cute little restaurant in town, so you have to look your best," Mitchie gushed.

Eyes wide with apprehension, Ivy mumbled, "You soooo owe me."

**Please review, and let me know what you think!  
xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and alerted, and faved this story. I've gotten so many in less than twenty-four hours, I'm just so grateful for you all.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ERIKA!! for sending this to me, after I idiotically accidentally lost everything. This is for you!

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One.

* * *

"You know, this outfit isn't actually half bad," Ivy said to her reflection, as Mitchie stood behind her with an accomplished smile.

Ivy's white skirt flowed to just above her knees, contrasting wonderfully with her natural tan. Her pink top was sleeveless and showed off all of her curves.

"Who knew you had any fashion sense," Ivy teased. Mitchie stuck her tongue out at their reflections.

"So are you excited?" Mitchie asked, returning to the bureau to put the final changes on her own outfit.

"I guess a little," Ivy answered nonchalantly. Inside, however, her body was screaming the opposite. Her heart was racing and her stomach felt like it was twisted up in knots. She kept quiet about her nervousness though. She wouldn't give Mitchie the satisfaction. Besides, she didn't even want to go on the date. Why should she be nervous?

"You shouldn't be. Nate's a sweet guy. I'm sure you'll love him," Mitchie said. "You just have to give him a chance, and I'm sure you guys will just hit it off great."

"So are we meeting them at the restaurant or are they coming to pick us up?" Ivy inquired, silently begging her stomach to stop doing flips.

"They're picking us up. They should be here any minute, actually."

"Great, haven't even met the guy yet, and he knows where I live," Ivy muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Mitchie asked. Suddenly, a car honked outside. "That must be them! Let's go!"

As they walked out the door, Ivy's eyes widened and her jaw slacked. There they were, two thirds of Connect Three waiting for them, standing in front of a limo. A STRETCH LIMO!

"Intimidating much?" Ivy muttered to herself as they walked toward the limo.

While Mitchie and Shane were too preoccupied with each other and didn't hear Ivy's comment, it didn't go unheard by Nate.

"Sorry," Nate apologized, "Since Jason's home with a cold, and neither Shane nor I have our license yet, we had to take the limo."

"No, no, it's fine," Ivy apologized, embarrassed that he heard her little comment, "It just… surprised me, that's all."

Nate smiled, and Ivy was shocked to feel her heart flutter. "I'm Nate. Nate Gray."

"Nice to meet you, Nate. I'm Mitchie's cousin, Ivy Nunez," Ivy introduced herself, offering her hand out nervously for a handshake. Instead, Nate brought it to his lips and gave it a light kiss.

"The pleasure's all mine," Nate said gracefully.

"Good, you guys have introduced yourselves," Mitchie said, finally acknowledging the other couple. "Hey, Nate." Mitchie gave Nate a friendly hug. "And Ivy, Shane, you remember each other." Ivy smiled in his direction and he gave her a nod in return. "Well, our reservations are in fifteen minutes, so we better get going, come on."

Mitchie got in the limo first, Shane following with a hand on the small of her back. Nate, ever the gentleman, helped Ivy into the limo, holding her hand.

Once the driver pulled out, Mitchie and Shane immediately fell into a private conversation, leaving Nate and Ivy to face an awkward silence.

"So…" Ivy dragged, hating that silence, "Uh… Tell me what it's like to be one third of the world wide popular Connect Three."

"Why?" Nate asked suspiciously, "What magazine are you working for?"

"Chill, Nate," Ivy said, "I was just wondering."

"Sorry," Nate said, relaxing a bit, "It's just being famous; you never know who's being fake around us just for the popularity. Shane really hit the jackpot when he met Mitchie."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me being fake," Ivy said. She stretched out her legs in front of her. She felt Nate's eyes move towards her legs, and she instantly crossed them properly, self-conscious. "Mitchie had to beg and blackmail me to get me to agree to this date in the first place." Realizing what she had said, Ivy gasped and her hand covered her mouth.

She looked up and met Nate's eyes, whose eyebrows were raised with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"That totally didn't come out right," Ivy apologized, feeling her cheeks starting to burn. Ivy trailed off, waiting for Nate's reaction, but instead he suddenly found the buttons of his coat extremely interesting, leaving Ivy in an awkward silence. She felt her heart drop. So much for a great first date.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Ivy announced in an unladylike manner, "I have to pee."

"You went right before we left," Mitchie pointed out. Ivy unsubtly hit her with her purse. "I mean, I'll go with you."

Once the girls were out of earshot, Shane turned to Nate and said accusingly, "Okay, what did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nate muttered, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets and looking at the ground.

"I obviously missed something important on the ride here, because it's definitely not a good sign that your date is using the bathroom excuse before we even get to the restaurant," Shane exclaimed as the waiter seated them at a private table.

"Did you know that your girlfriend blackmailed her cousin to get her to go out with me?" Nate asked.

"Well, yeah, didn't I tell you?" Shane said with a 'duh' tone. "It was the only way Ivy would agree to come on this date."

"And you didn't think it was important to tell me that my date hated me?"

"She doesn't hate you," Shane explained. "She was just… reluctant… to go out on a date with someone she doesn't know. Kind of like you were. And what does this have anything to do with why she's already trying to ditch you?"

"Well, after I found that out, I kind of…"

"Shut up and closed her out, like you usually do?" Shane finished. Nate nodded. Shane slapped the back of his head. "No wonder she's trying to ditch you, she probably thinks _you_ hate_ her_. Dude, you've got to talk more. And not about business crap, or she'll fall asleep right in front of you. Loosen up."

"Well, then what are we supposed to talk about?" Nate asked, honestly confused. Shane sighed.

"Okay, I've only got a few minutes, so listen up…"

--

"Okay, what's wrong?" Mitchie asked once they entered the ladies' room, ignoring an elderly woman who was washing her hands and now looking at the friends with an odd expression on her face.

"He hates me, that's what's wrong," Ivy lamented, covering her face with her hands to hide the blush she felt coming.

"Stop overreacting," Mitchie assured her, "It was like a ten minute drive, how could he already hate you?"

"Well, I kinda sorta might've let it slip that you had to blackmail me to go on this date," Ivy confessed.

"Ivy!" Mitchie scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry, it slipped! I tried to apologize, but he just kinda sat there and didn't say anything the rest of the ride."

"Well, that's probably just Nate being Nate," Mitchie told her cousin. "He's kinda shy at first, so you just have to give it some time. Now," she linked arms with her cousin jubilantly, "Let's restart this date!"

Ivy took a deep breath and smiled.

"Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you actually cared what he thought about you, despite the fact that you didn't even want to be here," Mitchie smirked.

"You're not gonna ever let me forget it, are you?"

"Nope."

**Please review!  
xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Late, and short, I apologize! Please read AN at the bottom for more details.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

* * *

As the girls approached the table, Shane and Nate immediately quieted. Mitchie gave them a suspicious look as she took the seat next to Shane.

"Talking about us, boys?" Mitchie asked teasingly.

"Only about how beautiful you two look this evening," Shane answered, kissing Mitchie on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Good answer, Shane," Ivy said, smiling at the couple. She turned to Nate and bit her lip as she said, "About earlier, in the limo –"

"Don't even worry about it," Nate cut in with a small smile. "Let's just start over, shall we?"

Ivy smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Hi. I'm Ivy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nate."

"Good, now that you guys are starting over, you don't have to be so nervous, Ivy," Mitchie teased.

"OW!" Shane cried out, clutching his leg. Someone had kicked him under the table.

"Sorry about that, Shane," Ivy apologized, with a forced smile in Mitchie's direction. "I was aiming for Mitch."

"Well, you need to work on your aim," Shane said jestingly.

"Hey, it's not Ivy's fault," Nate defended. Teasingly, he added, "It's your own fault for playing footsie with Mitchie under the table in the first place." Mitchie and Shane both blushed as Nate and Ivy laughed.

--

**AN: okay, so I know I'm copping out, but I am skipping the date itself ON PURPOSE. Keep reading and see the AN at the end for an explanation.**

--

"So… what did you think of Nate?" Mitchie asked, as she brushed her hair in Ivy's bedroom after the date. She was spending the night for some quality girl time… and to analyze the double date, of course.

"He was… nice," Ivy supplied, as she sat on her bed, surfing the internet.

"Nice? As in 'he's just so amazing, but I don't want to let my overbearing cousin know' nice, or just plain, simple, nice?"

"Uhm, the second one," Ivy replied, unsure of her cousin's reaction.

"What?!" Mitchie exclaimed, "What's wrong with him? I would have thought for sure you guys would have hit it off."

"I didn't say anything was wrong with him. I just said that he was nice. And last time I heard, being called nice was a compliment," Ivy responded.

"Oh, come on, Ivy. We've known each other our whole lives. Literally. I know that in Ivy-speak, 'nice' does not just mean nice. It means there's something about him that makes him unappealing to you in the dating sense," Mitchie said.

"It does not," Ivy objected. Mitchie gave her a look. "Okay, okay. Nate really is a nice guy though. It's just…"

"Just…?"

"I don't know. It's hard to explain. Like, he seemed too formal. He must have complimented me on every single thing I was wearing. My hair twice."

"And that's a bad thing? Sometimes, Shane barely ever notices what I wear."

"It's just…" Ivy struggled to find the words. "It sounded kind of fake, whenever he complimented me. I mean, everything else he sounded so genuine and interested, but then in the middle of a conversation, he'd interrupt with a forced compliment. It was kind of weird."

"But that could just be first date jitters. Please promise me you'll give him a chance," Mitchie pleaded.

"Fine," Ivy agreed. "I mean, he seems like a cool enough guy. I don't hate him."

"Alright. Well, let's get to bed."

**AN: **I'm so sorry it's late, AND so short! Writer's block really stinks. Plus, I was still kinda bummed that I lost so many of my documents earlier this week. (See profile for more details on that).

So about the date scene. I just really couldn't think of what to writer. Complete and total writer's block. So I know it's kind of copping out, but I've decided to turn it into a mini contest. I want YOU (yes, you) to write what YOU think happened on the date, using what (few) details I gave about it. I'll read through them and pick my favorite to use in the story itself. I will, of course, give due credit to the winner. But then again, if nobody enters, then I'll just leave it as it is, and leave it up to your own imagination. Email me your entries by the next time I update (which, to be honest, may be a while). My email can be found in my profile.

I hope you enjoyed what little I wrote. Please review!  
xo


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Camp Rock, nor any songs mentioned. If I did, I sure as heck wouldn't be spending time on fanfiction, I'd be out making money for this! haha

* * *

"Can you be any more obvious, Mitch?" Ivy asked with a teasing smile, as they attempted to do their Spanish homework together.

"What?" Mitchie asked innocently, incorrectly conjugating the verb, 'comer' into the pluscomperfecto (or something like that). "I'm just extending an invitation from Shane to join Connect Three and a few select individuals for Jason's birthday barbecue."

"Mhmm," Ivy said, unconvinced, correcting Mitchie's homework, "and those few select people just happen to be you, Shane's girlfriend; Angie, Jason's crush; and now me, whom you've been trying to set up with Nate?" Mitchie nodded brightly. "And that's all?"

"Yup, they want to keep it low key, since they are super hot megastars and everything," Mitchie said. Ivy sent her a look, pausing from her homework.

"And you don't think that seems just a little suspicious that it'll practically be a triple date?"

"Come on, it'll be a very casual setting, not date-like at all. Please join us, Ivy."

"Begging is very unbecoming of you, Mitch," Ivy retorted. Mitchie glared at her. "I'm having a feeling of déjà vu. Why does it feel like it just a week ago you were doing something so similar? Oh yeah, BECAUSE IT WAS!"

"No, actually, it was ten days ago, which is more than a week," Mitchie corrected.

"Mitchie!" Ivy complained. "The last time you tried setting us up, the date wasn't exactly the best night of my life, remember? I mean, it was only a couple of days ago."

"I know! Which is why I think this barbecue would be the perfect chance for you to give him another chance!" Mitchie said. "Oh, and I found out why Nate was acting so weird. My idiotic, yet still amazing, boyfriend gave Nate some advice since he was nervous. Apparently, Shane told Nate to loosen up and to compliment you since us girls love it so much. Then Shane told me that Nate told him after the date that he thought he was a horrible date, and felt really guilty about it. He really was just nervous."

Ivy sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll go to the darn barbecue. When is it?"

"This Saturday," Mitchie answered, erasing Ivy's answers on her sheet and rewriting them in her own messy scrawl.

"Saturday it is."

--

Ivy was the last of the small group to arrive at the barbecue, getting lost on the way there.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. Got a little lost on the way. Nice place, by the way," Ivy said, admiring the spacious backyard, complete with an in ground swimming pool. "Happy birthday, Jason!"

She handed Jason an oddly shaped present wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper and a silver bow.

"Wow, you got me a present?! And I don't even know you! Thank you!" Jason exclaimed exuberantly, surprising a Ivy with a bear hug. She was caught off guard at first, but then started laughing.

Once she was released she exchanged hugs with the other two members of Connect Three. She couldn't help but notice that her hug with Nate was a bit awkward. She then greeted Mitchie and Angie, whom she'd seen at school a couple of times before, despite being two years older.

"Now that everyone's here," Shane sent a mock glare at Ivy, who just stuck her tongue out at him, "I can start grilling!"

"_You're_ going to grill?" Mitchie asked incredulously. Everyone laughed at his girlfriend's unsupportive remark.

Much to everyone's surprise, Shane did a semi-decent job of grilling the burgers and soon, everyone was relaxing and chatting by the pool, eating their burgers.

Ivy, incidentally enough, ended up sitting between Mitchie and Nate. And of course, her loving cousin decided to ignore her for Shane, leaving Ivy to make some awkward small talk with Nate.

"Look, Nate, about last week," Ivy started, running a hand through her hair. Nate started to apologize, but Ivy cut him off, "Wait, just listen first. It's obvious we were both totally nervous last week, and I may have heard through the grapevine that _someone,"_ she glared at Shane, who along with Mitchie, were unsubtly trying to eavesdrop, "gave you some advice which may not have been the best. So I totally don't blame you for acting the way you were. But only if you don't blame me either." She smiled shyly.

"Done deal," Nate replied with a heartwarming smile.

"I also think that it's painfully obvious that those two," Ivy jerked her thumb in the direction of Mitchie and Shane who were trying to seem like they weren't listening in, "are not going to give in anytime soon. However, I think it would be a lot easier on us, if we just tried to be friends first."

"That… sounds like a huge relief." Nate smiled. "As you can tell, the whole dating scene kind of freaks me out."

"Same for me. Sooo…." Ivy said. "I guess we get to know the basics and stuff by playing twenty questions."

"Alright. I'll go first," Nate said, taking charge, now that he had a solid plan to follow, he was much mellower. "What's your full name?"

"Ivy Annabelle Nunez. Biggest dream?"

"I'm living it."

"Cheesy!" coughed Ivy, with an innocent smile.

Nate smiled. "Alright, alright. Well, I think it would be cool to become president one day," he confessed.

"Big dreams for a rock star," Ivy said with a teasing smile.

And they went on like that throughout the whole barbecue, sharing dreams, secrets, and childhood memories.

--

It was almost ten o'clock by the time Mrs. Torres came to pick up Ivy and Mitchie.

"Thanks for coming, guys!" Jason said happily. "I absolutely loved the birdhouse you gave me, Ivy! How'd you know it's exactly what I wanted?"

Ivy winked and replied, "A little birdie told me."

As they were in the car ride home, Ivy couldn't help but notice Mitchie's smug look on her face every time she looked at her.

"Why are you looking so smug, Mitch?" she finally asked.

"Well, I can't help but brag how great of a match maker I am, but I couldn't help but notice that you and a certain Nate getting quite friendly today," she teased.

"First of all, you shouldn't brag, because you had nothing to do with it," Ivy laughed, as Mitchie stuck out her tongue, "and so what? We're just getting to know each other. He's a cool guy. We're just friends."

"Just friends, uh huh, sure," Mitchie taunted, "Just make sure I'm one the maid of honor at you guys' wedding." Ivy punched her in the arm.

"Wait, which one of those boys was Nate again?" Mrs. Torres butted in, "Is he the strong, silent one?"

"Yup, that's the one, Mom," Mitchie answered, smiling at Ivy's face, which was reddening with embarrassment.

"Ooh, he's cute, Ivy. Good choice," Mrs. Torres complimented.

"Thanks, Aunt Connie," Ivy replied, embarrassed, "but we really are just friends."

"Just friends, of course," Mrs. Torres winked, obviously not believing her niece.

Ivy was silent the rest of the way, just glaring at Mitchie and mouthing the words, '_I hate you'_ while Mitchie just smiled and hummed Play My Music under her breath.

* * *

**AN: No entries for my mini contest :( But I'm just going to keep that contest open indefinitely. **

**I couldn't help but throw in some birdhouse related humor with Jason. I just absolutely love that little ongoing joke, and I also love writing Jason, he's just so fun to write!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Texting lover boy again, I see," Mitchie teased, leaning over to read Ivy's cell phone.

"I swear, Mitch, if you call him lover boy one more time, I'll just completely stop talking to him, just to piss you off, regardless of whether or not I think of him as a good friend," Ivy snapped, typing an reply into her cell phone.

"Ooh, so now you guys are '_good friends_,'" Mitchie teased relentlessly.

"I so don't need to take this," Ivy stated, grabbing her purse, getting up from her lawn chair in Mitchie's backyard, and stomping away.

"Aw, come on, Ivy, you know I was just kidding," Mitchie called after her cousin, Ivy just kept on walking, throwing up a peace sign, but not looking back. Mitchie sighed before getting up to follow her and apologize.

When she got her front yard, however, she saw a smiling Ivy… getting into the car with Nate and Jason?!

As the car rolled off, Ivy rolled down the window and called out, "Hanging out with 'lover boy!' See you later, Mitch!" before turning back to Nate and laughing.

xoxo

"Mitchie's look on her face when we drove off was priceless," Ivy laughed as she, Nate, and Jason arrived at Connect Three's house. "When is she gonna get it through her thick head that we are _just friends_?"

"Yeah, just friends," Nate echoed quietly. Normally, Ivy would have questioned his tone, but was quickly distracted by a new addition to the boys' backyard.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GOT A HAMMOCK?!" Ivy exclaimed. Nate just laughed as Ivy ran over to it and looked it over, admiringly. Once Nate was close enough to her, she hit him playfully. "Why did you not tell me you got a hammock?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Nate replied, shaking his head at his friend's reaction to such a simple thing.

"Dude, I've always wanted a hammock," she said, still staring at it in awe. "Can I get in it?"

"Sure," Nate replied. He had to bite back a grin as he watched Ivy unsuccessfully attempt to get into the hammock. Ivy stuck out her tongue at him when she saw his amusement.

"Hey, it's harder than it looks," Ivy defended, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah?" Nate smirked, as he easily hopped into the hammock himself, putting his hands behind his head and relaxing. Ivy mock-glared at him. "C'mon, let me help you." He held out his hand to her.

With the help of Nate, Ivy easily got into the hammock and was relaxed by the gentle swinging. What she wasn't prepared for, however, was the position she'd be in. Which was right in Nate's arms.

"Uh, sorry about this," Nate apologized awkwardly. "I kind of forgot that hammocks were meant for one person… or couples."

"No, it's fine," Ivy replied, blushing, "It's actually comfortable." She snuggled up to Nate. He tensed at first, but quickly relaxed. She took a deep breath and was filled with Nate's smell. "Who knew you'd be such a nice pillow?" They laughed.

"So I read that book you recommended me," Nate mentioned.

"Really? Which one?"

"The Truth About Forever," Nate replied.

Ivy laughed. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd actually read it. It's kind of a chick book. But of course, you are the sweet, sensitive rocker-type."

"Hey, being sweet and sensitive gets me all the hot chicks," Nate retorted.

"Name one," Ivy challenged.

"Well, there's one pretty amazing girl in my arms right now." Ivy felt her face heat up, and she had to bite her lip so he wouldn't see a goofy grin growing on her face.

"IVY ANNABELLE NUNEZ!"

The scream startled Nate and Ivy, causing them both to tumble out of the hammock and onto the ground.

"Oh," Mitchie said a lot quieter. A knowing smile grew on her face. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Geez, Mitch," Ivy retorted, getting up and dusting dirt off her butt. "How do you expect us to get together if you're always interrupting us?"

"Yeah, some cupid you are," Nate added with a smile.

All of a sudden, Ivy's cell phone started playing 'Play My Music.' Ivy blushed slightly before answering.

"Hello?... Oh yeah... I'm so sorry I almost forgot!... Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes! See you there!" she said into the phone. She gave Nate and Mitchie an apologetic smile.

"Who was that?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"You remember Jeff, don't you Mitch? I forgot I promised him I'd go to his soccer game today, so I've got to run! You can come, too, if you want," she added to Nate.

"Nah, I'll just stay here and chill," Nate replied.

Ivy just shrugged. "Mitch?"

"Hmm… watch guys run up and down a field kicking a soccer ball, or hang out with my boyfriend… Sorry, Ivy, looks like you're on your own," she replied.

"Fine by me," Ivy said. "I'm just gonna go see if Jase can give me a ride."

Once Ivy was out of earshot, Mitchie nudged Nate.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked.

"Are you just gonna let her bail on you to hang with another guy?" Mitchie hissed.

"I don't see why not," Nate answered, "We're just friends. They're just friends."

"Naaaate," Mitchie drawled. "It's so obvious you like her." Nate ears started to turn pink. "And I can tell she's starting to like you too. However, my dear cousin, as much as I love her, isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box. Sure, she gets straight A's in school, but ask her about street smarts and that girl is the blondest person you will ever meet…"

"You're straying," Nate interrupted.

"Oh, right, sorry. The thing is, if you like her, you have to tell her, straight up. She's never been good at reading between the lines. So if you really want a shot with her, Nate, which I know you do, go spend more time with her. Let her know that you want to spend time with her. Get jealous that she's hanging with another guy."

"I'm not jealous," Nate immediately defended.

"You aren't now. But I know Ivy, and I know how she is with Jeff. And once you see them together, you will be."

"Is this supposed to somehow make me want to go?" Nate joked.

"Just go already!" Mitchie almost screamed.

"Alright, alright, sheesh, no need to yell."

xoxo

"So what made you change your mind about coming?" Ivy asked as they walked down to the soccer field of West River High. "Jealous?" She winked at him.

"Oh yeah, incredibly," Nate replied, half jokingly. Ivy laughed. "But really, I mean, I'd much rather spend the afternoon with you than watch my brother and Mitchie swap spit all day or listen to Jason coo over your birdhouse. Which he is totally in love with still."

"That's Jason for you," Ivy smiled.

"So tell me a little more about this Jeff guy," Nate inquired once they settled down in the bleachers.

"Ooh, you _are_ jealous," Ivy teased. The tips of Nate's ears turned pink again, but Ivy seemed to not notice. "He's probably one of my best friends, besides Mitchie. We've known each other since elementary school, but we never really got close until high school. He's number twenty four. C'mon let me introduce you guys!"

She dragged Nate down to the field.

"JEFFY!" Ivy yelled, waving her arms to get his attention.

"SQUIRT!" A muscular guy with dark red hair and freckles on his face jogged over. When he reached Ivy, he grabbed her in a bear hug and lifted her off the ground, literally, and swung her around, laughing. Nate couldn't help but feel a pang of… jealousy? Maybe Mitchie was right.

"You make it sound like we haven't seen each other in forever, Jeffy," Ivy laughed as he set her down. "We just saw each other today, in English."

"So sue me for missing my little Squirt," Jeff teased, poking Ivy in the side. He finally noticed Nate. "Squirt, don't be rude, introduce me to your friend."

"Sorry. Nate, this is Jeff. Jeff, this is Nate."

"Ah, the infamous Nate that Squirt just won't shut up about," Jeff remarked, shaking hands with the shorter boy.

"Shut up," Ivy hissed, smacking Jeff, a blush creeping up her neck. This made Nate unconsciously stand up straighter with confidence.

"You're lucky I have to go play now," Jeff said, starting to walk back towards the field where the coach was yelling for him. "I'll talk to you later, Squirt! And I'm watching you, Pop Star!" He pointed two fingers to his eyes before pointing them at Nate, in a warning gesture. "You better treat her right!"

"Sorry about him," Ivy apologized. "Jeff's a little crazy. Come on, let's just go walk around the track and talk. I told Jeff I'd come to his game, I didn't say anything about watching the whole thing."

Nate smiled, feeling more at ease with Ivy.

"So I think we should try playing Truth…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the kind of long wait. But this is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. A little Ivy/Nate cutesy stuff haha. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: See past chapters. I only own Ivy and Jeff. I do not own the book, The Truth About Forever. It's by Sarah Dessen and it's absolutely one of my favorite books ever. The game 'Truth' is also from that book. **

**If you're interested in how to play (since I may mention it in future chapters) just PM me or include it in the review.**

**So on that note, pleas review and let me know what you think of it!!  
xo**


	6. Chapter 6

A fork of lightning lit up the stormy sky and thunder rumbled, seeming to shake the earth. Ivy glanced at her clock. 2:27 am. Trembling, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the now familiar number.

"Ivy? What's wrong? Why are you calling so late?"

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, Nate," Ivy whispered into the phone, as to not wake her parents. "But I really hate thunderstorms, they freak me out. And I didn't know who else to call this late. I remembered you mentioning how you love watching storms, so…"

"Ivy, it's alright," Nate chuckled into the phone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just really scared. I know; it's silly. I'm almost sixteen. Storms should not freak me out like this. But I just can't help it."

"How can I help?"

"Just talk to me. Please. I hate being alone during storms."

"Alright, I'm right here, Ivy. Don't worry. How about we continue our game of truth. I believe it's my turn?"

"Yeah," Ivy replied in a small voice.

"Well, you know I obviously love music. But what about you? Can you play any instruments? Sing? Dance?"

This actually got Ivy to laugh aloud. "Absolutely not. None of the above. Miss Mitchie must've stolen all the musical talent genes."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nada," she replied. "I sing horribly, ask anybody. And I've tried learning to play piano, guitar, drums, even the violin. But no luck. And don't even get me started on dancing. Me and music just don't click."

All of a sudden, an especially bright fork of lightning illuminated the sky, causing Ivy to gasp in surprise.

"Are you okay, Ivy?" Nate asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ivy replied in a tone that told Nate she was the opposite.

"Hang on; I'll be there in ten." And with that, Nate hung up.

"Nate? Nate!" Ivy whisper-shouted into the phone uselessly. When she realized he left her, she snuggled up in her comforter and squeezed her eyes shut.

xoxo

Ivy must have dozed off for a few minutes when the sound of something hitting her window jolted her awake. At first, she thought it must be hail, but the clinking sounds it made sounded oddly… melodic. She tiptoed over to her window and pulled up the blinds. She nearly screamed in fright when she saw Nate standing outside her bedroom window, soaking wet.

"Oh my gosh, Nate!" Ivy exclaimed, quickly opening her window. She quietly ran and grabbed some towels and handed them to him. "What do you think you're doing here? It's storming! How'd you get here? Isn't Jason sleeping?"

"Ivy, calm down. I'm here because you sounded like you needed someone to be with you," Nate answered.

"I don't need anyone," Ivy replied a bit impetuously.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just leave then," Nate started, but when another crash of thunder came, Ivy immediately grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Okay, so maybe I might possibly need someone," she admitted. Nate stopped and smirked at her. "But are you crazy? You look like you walked the whole way here!"

"That's because I did," Nate said simply.

"I repeat: Are you crazy?!"

"Are you going to keep screaming at me, or can we just calm down so you can get some sleep tonight?"

Ivy sighed. "I'm sorry." Ivy looked around. "Meet me on the back porch. I sure as heck don't want my parents to catch me with a boy in my room."

When Ivy arrived at her back porch, Nate was already sitting comfortably on the porch swing, towels wrapped around him so that the cushions didn't get wet. Ivy went and sat next to him, but when another lightning bolt illuminated the sky, Ivy jumped.

Nate opened his arms up to her. Ivy shyly scooted over and cuddled up to him. She wrinkled her nose playfully.

"Eww, you're all wet," she teased.

"What do you expect? I walked here in the pouring rain," Nate replied with a small smile. "Besides, a little water never hurt anyone." Ivy yawned.

"Sing to me?" she murmured into his chest.

"Um, alright," he said a little awkwardly. "It's new, I just recently wrote it. _Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love just you and me, 'til the end of time, 'til I'm on her mind, it'll happen. I've been making lots of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden. I'll just keep on dreaming, but it's cool 'cause we're just friends_."

When Nate looked down at Ivy, her eyes were fluttering asleep.

"Is that about…" she trailed off, sleep overtaking her.

"Yeah," Nate whispered, more to himself, "it's about us."

xoxo

Ivy's eyes fluttered awake to the sound of birds chirping. _They've never sounded this nearby before_, she thought. Her eyes shot open when she the details of the night before came rushing back.

"Crap, crap, crap," she muttered to herself, getting up and looking up at the sky. The sun was already starting to rise. Nate mumbled something incoherently as he rubbed his eyes awake.

"Nate, you've got to get out of here!" Ivy whispered. "My mom's going to be up any minute now, expecting to see me getting ready for school! School! Oh, I'm so going to be late. Nate, go, go, go!"

"Alright, I'm going," Nate mumbled into a yawn, rushing off the porch.

"Wait!" Ivy ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing back to the house, without a look back.

If she had chanced a look back, she would have seen a red-faced Nate with a goofy grin on his face.

xoxo

Ivy was halfway through her rushed breakfast when she realized that she, too, had a goofy grin on her face.

Mitchie was going to have a field day with this.

Ivy finally realized that she was, indeed, falling for Nate.

* * *

**:D Another chapter! I'm on a roll :)**

**So more cutesy stuff and an epiphany! Let me know what you think! I know it's kind of short, but the next chapter will be up really soon. Like either later tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**I already have the next chapter written, but I'm going to wait a bit before posting it so you guys get the full impression of this one. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Ivy and Jeff. The song sung by Nate in this chapter is, of course, Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers. I don't own that either.**

**So please review and let me know what you think!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't like him."

"Jeff, you don't even know the guy!" Ivy exclaimed, angry.

"I just get this weird vibe from him, okay?" Jeff tried to explain. "He's too quiet. Not your type. Plus, he's famous. Who knows if he's just using you?"

"Jeffrey Oliver Burgess!" Ivy exclaimed in frustration. She took a deep breath to try to calm down. "This just wasn't exactly the response I was expecting. Especially from you. I thought that you'd be happy for me. I really wanted to tell someone who wouldn't laugh 'I told you so' in my face." Ivy's head hung dejectedly.

"Aw, Squirt, you know I don't mean to hurt your feelings," Jeff apologized, wrapping an arm around Ivy. "I'm just trying to look after you, ya know? I don't want some pop star jerk to break your heart."

"Nate would never do that," Ivy insists. "He's too much of a softy."

"But you've only known him for how long, Squirt? A month? You always look for the good in people, Ivy. And while it's something I love about you, sometimes it causes you to trust too easily."

"I know it's only been a month, but I feel like I've known Nate for much longer. I know it sounds cheesy. I blame the way Mitchie's been trying to shove him down my throat since before I even met him. But I can't help it, Jeffy. I'm really starting to like Nate. Will you please at least give him a chance?" She gave him the patented puppy dog pout.

Jeff sighed resignedly. "You know I can never say no to that face."

Ivy perked up immediately. "So Friday night. Dinner. You, me, and Nate."

xoxo

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ivy?" Mitchie asked her cousin as Ivy got ready for the dinner.

"Why wouldn't it?" Ivy asked as she twirled, looking at herself in the mirror. "Jeff's… not too fond of Nate, so what better way to get to know each other than a dinner with a mutual friend to act as mediator?"

"Um, maybe because Nate is kind of in love with you and insanely jealous of your history and closeness with Jeff. And Jeff is of course going to play overprotective big brother, which isn't going to help the case at all," Mitchie said in a duh tone.

"Stop being so overdramatic," Ivy told her. "One, Nate is so not in love with me. Two, of course Jeff is going to play over protective big brother, 'cause that's kind of what he is to me. But Nate and I are just friends, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Exactly what I was telling Nate. Can't even see what's in front of her own two eyes," Mitchie muttered, flipping through a random teen magazine.

"What are you talking about?" Ivy asked, confused. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh! It must be Nate. Or Jeff." She was halfway through the door when Mitchie spoke up.

"You do realize how ridiculous this looks, right?"

"Stop being a party pooper," Ivy said, sticking her tongue out at her cousin, "I just don't want my two best guy friends to hate each other, is that a crime?"

"No, but it's still a bad idea," Mitchie replied honestly.

Ivy just ignored her and went off to greet her visitor.

xoxo

When Ivy, Jeff, and Nate were seated at Olive Garden, Ivy was not in the best of moods.

Jeff was the first to arrive at her house, and he wasn't exactly in the best of moods when he arrived. Once Nate arrived, they left promptly for the restaurant. Jeff drove them, being the only one with a license. The short car ride to the restaurant seemed to drag on in an awkward silence. Ivy had tried starting a conversation, but gave up after three lulls of silence.

"Will you guys please just try to act like friends?" Ivy asked once the waitress took their orders.

"I already told you, Ivy, I don't like this guy. _He's_ got to prove to _me_ that he's good enough for you," Jeff said crossly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, talking directly to Ivy and completely ignoring Nate.

"Jeff!" she reprimanded. "Nate and I are _just friends_." She stressed the friends part so that Jeff would get the hint.

"Yeah, I don't have to prove anything to you," Nate retorted back.

"And he finally speaks," Jeff said sarcastically, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Jeff!" Ivy scolded.

"Are you seriously going to side with a guy you've known only for a month over me, whom you've known for _years_?" He glared at Nate.

"It's hard not to when you're acting like this," Ivy hissed, tears burning her eyes.

"Ivy's my friend, too. I care about her, whether or not you choose to believe it," Nate said, getting fired up, hating to see what Jeff was doing to Ivy. "And it's her decision whether or not she wants to be friends with me. Why should some jerk of a friend like you tell her who and who not to be friends with?"

Ivy stood up suddenly, tears threatening to spill. "Shut up! Both of you!" Ivy practically screamed. Most of the restaurant was staring at her, but she didn't care anymore. "I just wanted two of my closest friends to get along. Is that too much to ask?" Her voice cracked, and she ran out of the restaurant.

"Nice going, Pop Star."

xoxo

Ivy sat on the curb outside of the Olive Garden, tears now spilling down her cheeks, ruining the makeup Mitchie had applied not even an hour before. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mitchie.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie immediately asked, not bothering with pleasantries. Why else would Ivy call during this 'special' dinner?

"Do you think you could come pick me up?" Ivy asked in a small voice.

"Ivy, what happened? Tell me what's wrong," Mitchie asked, worried.

"You were right. This was a horrible mistake. So go ahead and tell me 'I told you so,'" Ivy cried. "I'm so stupid."

* * *

**Hmm... trouble in paradise. Kind of short, I know, but finally some kind of conflict :) Sorry to make you guys wait a little for this. I originally had this and the previous chapter together, but decided they each decided their own.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ivy and Jeff. I do not own Camp Rock or any of it's characters. I also do not own Olive Garden. I've never even been there before yet. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!! :)  
xo**


	8. Chapter 8

"I didn't want to be right, you know," Mitchie offered, as Ivy sat in the passenger seat of her car, staring out the window. When Mitchie had arrived, Ivy quickly but silently got into the passenger seat of the car, and hadn't said a word since.

When they arrived at Ivy's house, Ivy got out of the car and ran to her room, still not saying a word.

Mitchie followed her in. She found Ivy sitting cross-legged on her bed, an old, ratty notebook she knew to be her journal open to a blank page in front of her.

"Ivy, what happened tonight?" Mitchie asked softly.

"Please, Mitch," Ivy croaked, "Not now." Mitchie nodded understandingly.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning. Maybe I'll make you some of my famous Mitchie breakfast muffins," Mitchie offered with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Ivy replied with a weak smile back. "Good night. And thank you."

**xoxo**

"Good morning, Aunt Marisol," Mitchie greeted as she entered the Nunez kitchen the next morning, promised bag of muffins in hand. "Is Ivy up yet?"

"Not yet, but why don't you go and wake her. She shouldn't be sleeping this late anyway," Mrs. Nunez told her niece. Mitchie glanced at the kitchen clock and saw that it wasn't even nine yet. Mitchie just nodded. That was Aunt Marisol for you.

"Hey, Ivy, wake up sleepy head," Mitchie said brightly as she plopped down onto the bed, just barely missing Ivy herself. "I brought you my Mitchie muffins!"

"Ugh," Ivy grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Go away, Mitchie. It's too early."

"Yeah, but your mom already knows I'm here and she told me to wake you up anyway," Mitchie replied.

Ivy sat up in bed and Mitchie noticed that her eyes were still red and puffy as if she had cried herself to sleep.

"So you want to tell me what happened last night?" Mitchie asked tentatively.

"I must look like a mess, huh?" Ivy chuckled. When she sobered up, she said, "You were right, Mitch. I should have listened to you. Nate and Jeff didn't get along at all. It was a disaster." She didn't offer any more.

"So why were you crying?"

Ivy shrugged. "I got upset; I made a scene. I got embarrassed, ran out of there, called you, and just started crying. It was nothing. I just got a bit emotional. That time of the month, ya know?"

"Are you sure that's it?" Mitchie prodded. "You seemed pretty upset."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just made a fool of myself. Nothing hurt but my pride," Ivy replied, a forced smile on her face.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ivy called out, wondering who it would be. Her parents rarely ever knocked before coming into her room. She was surprised to see Nate open the door and enter her messy room.

"Hi," he said shyly, "Your mom told me you guys would be up here."

"Maybe I should go," Mitchie said slowly, looking from Nate's apologetic face to Ivy's suddenly emotionless face.

"No," Ivy quickly said, her voice trembling slightly, grabbing Mitchie's arm. "Stay."

Nate rubbed his neck nervously, knowing that if Ivy wanted Mitchie there, Mitchie would stay. "Well, um, I just wanted to apologize about last night." His eyes darted to Mitchie, wondering if she knew what happened. He figured Ivy probably told him everything last night.

Ivy nodded, but didn't say anything. Mitchie elbowed her. "Ow, Mitchie," she muttered.

"The guy came over to apologize, and all you're going to do is nod at him?" Mitchie whisper/yelled. Which was pointless as Nate heard it all.

Ivy sighed. "It's alright, Nate. I'm sorry, too for getting upset and just walking out on you guys."

"So am I forgiven?" Nate asked timidly.

"Depends," Ivy replied slowly. "First you have to test taste these Mitchie muffins and tell me if they're poisonous or not!" She laughed throwing the bag of muffins at Nate unexpectedly.

"Hey, I am NOT a bad cook," Mitchie laughed, defending herself.

"No, you're not," Ivy conceded. "You're just a horrible baker." Mitchie hit her with a pillow.

"So everything's cool between us?" Nate asked, smiling between the two cousins.

"Only if you get out of my room right now! I look horrible right now!" Ivy laughed, throwing a pillow at the door as Nate wisely stepped out of the room just in time to avoid getting hit.

"So you really like this guy," Mitchie said, smiling. But this time, it wasn't a gloating smile, but more understanding.

"Yeah," she said softly, looking down at her hands and smiling. "I really do."

**xoxo**

Ivy woke up Sunday morning to her cell phone vibrating, signaling a text message.

_V, come over and go swimming with me. Shane and Mitchie are doing some morning date thing and Jase is hanging with Ange. Let me make Friday up to you :)_

Ivy couldn't help but smile as she read the text, still in bed. She quickly texted him back. Boy, her parents were going to flip when they got her cell phone bill.

_V? my name is already only three letters long, and you still feel the need to shorten it? Haha. Be there in an hour. You woke me up dork! xo_

**xoxo**

When Ivy arrived at the boys' house, Nate was already in the pool, swimming some laps.

"Plan on going for the Olympic gold, too, Pop Star?" Ivy called out teasingly, putting down her stuff on a table.

Nate got laughed as he got out of the pool and grabbed his towel to dry off. Ivy blushed as she found it hard to not stare at Nate's dripping wet body. Nate noticed she was uncomfortable.

"Like what you see?" Nate smirked.

"Uh, no!" Ivy said, blushing furiously, trying her hardest to keep eye contact without straying towards his well-built body.

"Well, it's obvious you're lying," Nate said, smirk still in place, feeling oddly confident, walking towards Ivy until he was only about a foot away from her. "But it wouldn't be fair if you got to see all of this," he motioned towards his body, "and all I got to see was that." He gestured towards Ivy's body, which was covered up in Soffee shorts and a large Connect 3 shirt.

Ivy took a step back and took a breath. "Seems like Shane's ego has been rubbing off on you, Nate." She gave him a shaky smile. Okay, so he was definitely flirting with her. Hard. And while she was happy he felt the same about her, it made her extremely nervous at the same time. "You might want to go to the doctor and get that head of yours deflated."

"Ouch," he said, a little hurt she wasn't flirting back. Shane told him that morning that Mitchie told him that Ivy told Mitchie that she liked him. Maybe listening to third hand gossip wasn't exactly reliable…

"You aren't really going to swim in that, though, are you?" Nate asked her. Ivy crossed her arms huffily.

"And what's wrong with that?" Ivy asked.

"Well, you're kind of supposed to go _swim_ming, in a _swim_ suit," Nate said as if he were talking to a two year old. "Not shorts and a tee. Although that is a pretty nifty tee." Nate smiled at her, but she didn't return it.

"V, what's wrong?" Nate asked, honestly concerned. Ivy smiled at him, but he could tell it was fake.

"Nothing's wrong," she told him.

"Are you like… you know…?" Nate said, awkwardly. Ivy just looked at him as if he was crazy. "Is it that time of the month?"

Ivy burst out laughing. "Oh, jeez, Nate. You are so cute!"

Nate blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't think it was that funny," he mumbled, pouting.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nate," Ivy apologized, still smiling. "The real reason I'm wearing this, is because I'm kind of, pretty self conscious about my body. A lot. I'm not as fit as Mitchie. I don't exercise, and you know how I hate vegetables."

"Is that it?" Nate asked. She nodded shyly. "Whew, I seriously thought it was that Time, and that would have been… AWKWARD!" Ivy smiled slightly.

"I've just never really been comfortable with my body," Ivy confessed. "I'm no Mitchie."

"Hey," Nate said, suddenly serious. "You shouldn't compare yourself to other girls. You're beautiful. You should know that."

Ivy's throat suddenly got dry, and it wasn't because of the heat. Nate just called _her_ beautiful.

"You really think so?" she asked, timidly.

"I _know_ so," Nate whispered back. There was so much confidence in Nate's voice Ivy almost believed it herself. So she slowly pulled off her t-shirt and shorts, revealing a dark purple, two piece bikini. She stood in front Nate, and she crossed her arms self-consciously.

Nate gently unfolded Ivy's arms and placed them at her sides. Ivy wasn't model beautiful, or even Mitchie pretty. But she was beautiful all the same. He gently tipped her faced up so that she looked into his eyes. "You are _breathtakingly _beautiful," he told her.

He slowly leaned down to her five foot frame, and all Ivy could think of was, _Ohmygod, he's going to kiss me! _

Just as Ivy closed her eyes, her cell phone started blaring. Cursing the timing of whoever was on the phone, she gave Nate an apologetic smile as she rummaged through her large tote bag, sifting through a towel, extra clothes, and other random stuff she never got around to cleaning out.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, annoyed. She rolled her eyes at Nate, and mouthed, 'It's Mitchie.' "What?... Dios mio! How could I have forgotten that, Mommy even left a note for me on the kitchen counter!... Yeah, I'll be there as soon as possible, I still have to go home and change… Stall for me, please!"

"What was that about?" Nate asked, having heard Ivy's end of the conversation.

Ivy quickly pulled on her shorts and t-shirt on as she explained. "It's my grandmother's eighty-fifth birthday party today, and I completely forgot, and I'm so dead!"

"I'm sure you're over reacting. They won't mind if you're a little late."

"Oh, you don't know my abuelita," Ivy said. "Damnit! I'm going to be so late. I just rode my bike here."

"No problem, we can take the limo," Nate offered.

"Normally, I'd refuse, but I really am in a hurry," Ivy said with an appreciative smile. "Wait, did you say _we_?"

"Well, yeah," Nate said. "I'm coming with. To make sure you just didn't make up some excuse to just get out of here." He kidded.

"Alright. Thank you so much, Nate!" Ivy threw her arms around him in a hug. "Let's go! I still have to go home and change first!"

**xoxo**

After fifteen minutes of waiting for Ivy in the limo, Nate was about to go get her himself. Just as he was about to open the door though, Ivy came out, and it astounded Nate.

Maybe it was because of their closeness before their almost-kiss, but Nate thought Ivy looked even more beautiful than before. She was wearing the same white skirt from their disastrous first date, paired with a brown conservative top. Her long, black hair was half pulled back, revealing her face which was made up with some natural looking make-up.

"You look gorgeous," Nate said, stunned.

Ivy couldn't hold back the smile as she said, "Thanks. Now let's go!"

**xoxo**

"I'm sorry I'm late, Abuelita," Ivy said as she scurried into the family room, kissing her grandmother on the cheek. "Feliz cumpelaños!"

"Dónde está el chico?" Abuelita demanded of Ivy. (translation: Where is the boy?)

"¿Qué chico?" Ivy asked nervously, shooting a glare at Mitchie, who at least had the decency to look ashamed. (translation: What boy?)

"That boy that made you late," Abuelita said, switching to English. "It's bad enough you're late, Ivy. The least you could do is let me meet this boy that made you late in the first place. Stop glaring at Michelle, it's unladylike! Go invite him to stay."

"Sí, Abuelita," Ivy replied dutifully. "Lo siento otra vez." (translation: Yes, Grandmother. I'm sorry, again.)

Ivy pulled out her cell phone and texted Nate.

_I'm sorry, but come back. Abuelita wants to meet the reason I'm late xo_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but this is by far the longest chapter I've written for this story, so I hope that somewhat makes up for the delay. To be honest, it was really hard for me to write the cutesy scenes in this chapter, even though I've had this scene planned in my head since chapter one.**

**I know that it seems like Ivy forgave Nate pretty quickly, but I couldn't have her mad too long. Nate's only going to be around for another month, and there are things that take time that need to happen ;) However, I didn't forget about Jeff. He is still around, but Ivy's still mad at him since he hasn't apologized yet, whereas Nate has.**

**Also, please check out my other story that I'm holding auditions for! It's currently title-less, but feel free to audition and give me some title ideas! Auditions will be open until Friday.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat the sad truth that I do not own Camp Rock, any of its characters, or the actors that play them? It's depressing, it really is.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers who're sticking with me throughout my sporadic updating. I love you guys so much!! xoxoxo**

**P.S. Have you guys heard the boys' newest single, Pushing Me Away? It's AMAZING! But what did you expect, coming from our lovely Jonas boys :D If you haven't heard it yet, I suggest you look it up right now! There are some pretty good versions up on YouTube.**

**P.P.S. Please leave me a review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"Abuelita, mi amigo, Nate," Ivy introduced. "Nate, my grandmother."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Nate greeted politely.

"Hmm, he has manners at least," Abuelita commented aloud. Ivy cringed at her brusqueness. She was afraid her frankness might scare Nate away.

"My parents always raised me to be a gentleman," Nate said proudly.

"That's good," Abuelita said, surprising Ivy and Mitchie, "You don't see that nowadays. It's quite a shame." Abuelita noticed Ivy and Mitchie listening in on their conversation. "Ay! Chicas, ayudan sus tías en la cocina, and let me have a private conversation with this young man. Ahora!" (Translation: Girls, help your aunts in the kitchen...)

Ivy shot an apologetic look to Nate before leaving for the crowded kitchen of Rosario women, getting lunch ready.

"Mitchie, I cannot believe you told Abuelita that Nate was the reason I was late!" Ivy exclaimed as they started kneading some dough.

"I didn't technically say that he was the reason you were late," Mitchie explained, "I just said that you were helping a friend out and lost track of time. I didn't even _know_ you were with Nate. Abuelita just must have some sixth sense or something."

"So how do you think it's going?" Ivy asked nervously, glancing out towards Nate and Abuelita. Nate's back was to the kitchen, so all they could see was Abuelita's emotionless face as she spoke in her accented English.

"Well, it doesn't look like she's screaming at him," Mitchie offered, "So that must be a good sign."

"Yeah, she doesn't even have her signature scowl on," Ivy realized.

"You sure picked a good one, Ivy," Aunt Rosalia winked as she walked by with a pot of stew.

"I sure did," Ivy said to herself with a smile.

**xoxo**

"So, how'd it go?" Ivy asked as soon as the formal lunch was over and everyone was free to mill about the spacious backyard, Latin music playing softly in the background.

"How'd what go?" Nate asked, knowing full well what she meant.

"The conversation with Abuelita!" Ivy said impatiently. "And you know that! Stop teasing me! Tell me how'd it go!"

"She's nice. She was telling me about 'the old times' back in Mexico when every guy was in love with her. Quite interesting stories actually. I don't know why you don't like her," Nate said offhandedly.

"You _liked_ her?!" Ivy exclaimed. "And more shockingly, _she_ liked _you_?!"

"You know, I think I should take offense to that."

Ivy stuck her tongue out at him. "It's just that Abuelita doesn't like _anybody_. She doesn't even like _me_, and I'm her youngest granddaughter."

"Yeah, but _nobody_ likes you," Nate teased. Ivy's jaw dropped in mock anger.

"Well, apparently, you're nobody," Ivy replied, "Because you seemed to like me this morning…" She trailed off with a teasing smile.

"Oh, you're mean," Nate said.

"You know it," Ivy winked, "And you _like_ it."

Nate tilted his head as he looked into her eyes with a weird look. "Yeah, I do."

Ivy was saved from an awkward response when one of her cousins, David, told her that Abuelita was looking for her.

"I'll be back, Nate," Ivy told Nate before leaving off searching for Abuelita.

"Sí, Abuelita?" Ivy said when she found her in the shade under one of the verandas.

"Me gusta tu novio," she told her. (Translation: I like your boyfriend.)

"Nate no es mi novio," Ivy explained, blushing. (Translation: Nate isn't my boyfriend.)

"No ahora," she said sagaciously, "Pero yo puedo ver en sus ojos. A él te ama. Mucho." (Translation: Not now. But I can see it in his eyes. He loves you. A lot.)

Ivy blushed, not knowing how to respond to the sudden tenderness in Abuelita's usually harsh voice.

"Ve!" Abuelita commanded, her usual harshness returning. "Busca a tu chico!" (Translation: Go! Look for your boy!)

"Gracias, Abuelita," Ivy smiled, giving a small kiss to her cheek.

Ivy found Nate in the large kitchen, talking to her parents. Curious, she hid in the shadows and listened in on their conversation.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nunez," Nate started politely. "You know your daughter and I have gotten close during my stay here. And I really care about your daughter, despite us only knowing each other for a little over a month. What I'm trying to say is I'd like you permission for me to ask your daughter…"

"She is much too young for marriage!" Ivy's father instantly bellowed. Ivy blushed furiously at her father's misconception and sudden outburst.

"Honey, calm down, I don't think that's what Nate was trying to say," Ivy's mother said.

"No, I know we're both much too young for marriage. What I'd like is your permission to ask your daughter to be my steady girlfriend," Nate said, nervous.

Ivy smiled and had to bite her tongue from saying "awww" aloud to herself.

"Really now," Ivy's father said, getting into over-protective father mode. "And what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

"To be honest, my intentions are pretty selfish. I want to be with your daughter as often as possible because I love seeing her smile. I want to be with her to see her happy because seeing her happy is all I could want in the world for her. It gives me a sense of pride to know that I was the one who put that beautiful smile on that beautiful face. Being with her makes her glow, and seeing her glow makes me the happiest person in the world."

"Pretty speech," Ivy's father commented unkindly. "Sounds like it must have taken you a while to think that one up."

"I made it up on the spot, actually," Nate confessed. Ivy was surprised, but then she remembered that he was one of the main lyricist for Connect 3.

"You guys will be going on the road soon, though, aren't you?" Ivy's mother questioned. "What will happen to you two then?"

"I plan on calling her every free moment I have and visiting when we get breaks. I care about Ivy a lot, and distance isn't going to change that," Nate said.

"You two are awfully young to be so serious about each other," Ivy's mother concerned. "You both are only fifteen. What about her school work? Won't that suffer from fating a famous pop star?"

Ivy chose now to make her presence known. "Mommy, I'm almost sixteen. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions." She chanced a glance at Nate and saw that his ears were turning a light shade of pink, probably embarrassed that she had heard everything he had said to her parents.

"Ivy!" her mother scolded. "It's not polite to eavesdrop."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Ivy apologized. "But I think I'm mature enough to make my own decisions on when and who I can date."

"I think you guys are moving too fast," Ivy's father commented.

"Abuelita doesn't think so, Daddy," Ivy told him, her face flushing as she avoided Nate's eyes. "Abuelita said, and I quote, '_A él te ama. Mucho._' And you know how Abuelita is never wrong about these things."

Abuelita's approval of Nate seemed to change Ivy's parents' minds.

"You treat her right, you hear?" Ivy's father threatened. "You break her heart, and I reserve the right to break every bone in your body."

Ivy blushed and hissed at her dad, but Nate seemed unfazed.

"I have no intention of breaking her heart, sir, so you have no need to worry about that," Nate replied diplomatically.

"My sweetie's all grown up," Ivy's mother said, starting to tear up. She hugged Ivy tightly before pulling her husband away. "Let's leave these two alone, dear."

"So you heard everything, huh?" Nate asked, blushing.

"Pretty much," Ivy replied, "I have a bit of an eavesdropping problem. Why do you think I learned Spanish? Not for my GPA, that's for sure."

"I guess I'll have to accept everything about you now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, now that we're… together," Nate said bashfully.

"We're together? I don't recall a question being asked of me." She smiled innocently. Then she added, "I'm a sap, so go for the cheese-fest." Nate rolled his eyes good-naturedly before dropping down to one knee.

"Ivy, I care about you so much, this past month has been amazing, excluding our rough first couple of dates. Making you smile makes me the happiest guy in the world and I would love to be able to call myself your boyfriend. So I'm asking you now, would you please give me the honor of being able to exclusively call you mine… valentine?" Nate added the last part with a waggle of his eyebrows and a cheesy smile.

Ivy laughed. "I suppose I could overlook that lame attempt to rhyme and the end… and say yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Nate suddenly jumped up and lifted Ivy up in the air, twirling her and laughing. Ivy wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently put her down, holding her around by the waist.

"I care about you so much, you know," Ivy told him, gazing into his brown eyes.

"I know," Nate said with a slight smirk. "I care about you, too."

"You know what else I know?" Ivy asked him.

"Everything?" Nate teased.

"Well, more specifically," Ivy corrected herself with a smirk to match Nate's.

"What?"

"Shane and Mitchie are going to have a field day with this," Ivy smiled.

"Let them," Nate said, "Because without their meddling ways, I wouldn't have this beautiful girl in my arms as my girlfriend right now." And with that, he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Finally.

* * *

**There you go, they're _finally_ together! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, thus why it's up within a day of the last chapter :) Not as long, but hopefully just as good?**

**I thought about making Abuelita dislike Nate, but really, Nate is just every parent's dream guy. I just couldn't see any adult figure not approve of Nate (without bias, of course, such as Ivy's parents).**

**Out of curiosity, how many of you agree with Ivy's parents and think that Nate and Ivy are moving too fast, or too young?**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from Camp Rock. :'( Though I wouldn't mind owning the actors portraying Connect 3 ;) I own only Ivy, Abuelita, and Ivy's parents.**

**While I love getting emails for people putting this story on alert, I only love them half as much as I do getting review alerts. So please take a moment of your time to let me know what you think about this story! What was your favorite line? Too cheesy? Not cheesy enough? I'd love to get your input so I can make this story even better.**

**P.S. I hope my Spanish isn't too rusty. It is summer after all, and I have barely touched my AP Spanish summer assignment.**

**xo**


	10. Chapter 10

The next week at school, Ivy felt as if she were floating. She had a constant smile on her face and a dreamy look to match it.

"I'm so glad you and Nate finally got together," Mitchie said as Ivy put away her books in her locker. "It took you guys long enough."

Ivy laughed. "Well if Ms. Interruption wasn't always doing her thing, then maybe we would've gotten together sooner," she said sending a pointed look at her cousin before bursting out into a grin.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kayla Hornsby sneered as she walked by. She was their high school's version of Tess, but worse. Being from a small town, everyone knew everyone since childhood, which meant a whole lifetime's worth of embarrassing memories. "Another delusional Connect 3 fan girl?" She was referring to the candid picture of Nate that was hanging in Ivy's locker. She then looked to Mitchie with a disgusted look. "I'm surprised you're letting her drool over your boyfriend's best friend like some stalker."

"Actually, Nate and Ivy are a couple," Mitchie told Kayla matter-of-factly. She seemed unfazed by this. Rumors had already been circulating the school hallways since Monday.

"So the rumors are true," Kayla said. "Jeez, Mitchie, what'd you have to do for your boyfriend to get his best friend to date _her_." Mitchie clenched her fists in anger, but Ivy put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Forget about her, Mitch," Ivy said, oddly upbeat. "The boys are waiting for us outside." Mitchie gave her cousin a weird look. She'd never seen Ivy act like this before… so mellow and calm, especially when it came to Kayla Hornsby.

"You're right," Mitchie agreed, releasing her fists. "They're not worth it. Let's go see our _boyfriends_." She addressed the last part to a glowering Kayla and her lackeys as they turned and walked off.

"You know, Nate's been a good influence on you, Ivy," Mitchie told her as they walked down the halls, side-by-side, smiling at familiar faces. "You're a lot more… calm."

"Trying to say I was a completely spaz before?" Ivy asked jokingly. Mitchie didn't have a chance to reply because once they walked outside the high school, Ivy ran off and launched herself into Nate's arms, giving him a kiss.

"Ew, were we ever that lovey-dovey, Shane?" Mitchie asked as she greeted her own boyfriend with a hug and a kiss.

"Yes," Nate and Ivy responded simultaneously before turning to each other again with identical lovesick faces.

Mitchie made a face, but Shane gave his girlfriend a lopsided grin. "Whoever said it was a bad thing?" he asked her before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

**xoxo**

"Mommy, I'm going out with Nick. I'll be back later," Ivy called out as she rushed down the stairs.

"Just be home by ten!" her mom called out as the door slammed shut.

"Hey, Nate," Ivy greeted with a kiss as she reached the car outside her house. "Hey, Jase, Ange. Thanks for giving us a ride."

"No problem," Jason replied with a grin, "Just dropping you guys off at the place, right?" He shot a sly glance at Nate.

"Yeah, the place," he replied with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Place? What place? Where are we going, Nate?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Nate replied, trying to be funny.

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all, Nate," Angie snorted. Jason shot her a look, and she shrugged shamelessly.

"I just want it to be a surprise," Nate said, excitement lacing his voice, "You'll see when we get there."

Ivy's jaw dropped when they reached their destination. Set up on the sandy beach, overlooking the ocean, a small picnic blanket was set up, complete with picnic basket.

"Aw, Nate, you're so sweet!" Ivy cooed, hugging her boyfriend.

"Jeez, Jase, why can't you do anything that sweet?" Angie teased as they drove off, leaving the new lovebirds alone.

"Nate, what is this?"

"It's dinner. For me and you," Nate said, shrugging bashfully.

The two seated themselves and spent the evening talking and eating and having a genuine good time. They were still in their "honeymoon" stage of their new relationship, and they were enjoying acting all lovey-dovey.

As it got darker, Ivy laid in Nate's arms on the picnic blanket, looking up at the stars. Ivy laughed as Nate tried to show off his astronomy skills.

"And that one right there," Nate pointed up in a random general direction, "That one is called Orion's belt. It's used to keep up Orion's pants from falling down." Ivy laughed.

"Of course, that makes perfect sense. You don't want Orion flashing half the world, now do we?"

They settled into a comfortable silence.

"You know our two month stay here is almost over," Nate announced awkwardly. He felt Ivy shift in his arms. Ivy didn't like having to think about the fact that Nate would only be there with her for a couple more weeks. She preferred to live in an alternate reality where time froze still for them, so they could stay like that forever. But she wasn't about to guilt him about it.

"Yeah, I know," she said softly.

"You know I meant what I told your parents," Nate told her. "Just because I'll be on tour doesn't change the fact that I care about you, and you care about me."

"I know," she repeated, even more softly.

"Hey," Nate said, tilting Ivy's face up so she was looking at him. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Ivy said more confidently, "It's just… it's going to be harder when we don't get to see each other all the time like we do now, you know?"

"I know," Nate said, kissing her forehead, "But we'll always have phone calls, emails, texts, IMs… it's the twenty-first century, you know." He laughed.

"I know, but it still won't be the same," Ivy said in a soft voice.

Nate hugged Ivy closer to him. "I know," he whispered. Ivy instantly felt guilty for making Nate feel bad about leaving. "But anytime you ever feel lonely, all you have to do is look up at the sky, at the stars and the moon, and know that we're both looking at the same stars; that we're both dreaming about each other under the same moon."

Ivy smiled at her boyfriend's romanticism. "You're such a sap," she said affectionately.

"And you love it," Nate said, tickling her.

In between her giggles, she replied, "I sure do."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait and for the fact that this chapter is short and pretty much sucks. I hit major writer's block. This is the first time I've ever made it far enough into the story that the main two characters actually get together, so I just wasn't sure where to go. I hope I didn't lose too many readers.**

**I've also hit major's writer's block on my auditions story, Who Needs Protecting from Who?, and I would greatly appreciate a co-author, if anyone's interested.**

**I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up much sooner, but I don't want to make a promise I can't keep, so just be on the lookout. I don't think there will be many chapters left after this one, but I already have the sequel planning in my brain, so don't worry if you want more :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Now stop rubbing it in.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**xoxoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

"JASON!!"

"Of course, ignore your boyfriend and go straight to his best friend," Nate muttered, mock pouting.

"Hey, he's my best friend, too," Ivy said, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend as she gave Jason a hug.

"I thought I was your best friend," Mitchie and Nate chorused, before bursting out laughing.

"ALL of you guys are my best friends," Ivy gushed as she hugged both Mitchie and Nate simultaneously. Nate pulled Ivy back and gave her a kiss.

"Mm," Ivy said, smiling at Nate, "Maybe I should greet Jason before you more often, if that's kind of greeting I'll get." Mitchie pretended to gag, and Ivy hit her.

"Okay, enough fighting between the Rosario cousins," Angie, Jason's girlfriend, interrupted with a smile. "Let's get to the carnival before it closes!"

**!PBM!**

Once the three couples arrived at the town carnival (taking Mrs. Torres's van, in order to fit everyone, to which Shane declared was ruining his rep), they decided to split up, so that each couple got to spend quality time together, and just meet up every once in a while.

"Let's go ride the Ferris wheel," Nate exclaimed, tugging his girlfriend in the direction of the enormous wheel.

"Naaaate," Ivy whined. "I hate heights. You know that."

"Exactly why we should go up on it," Nate replied with a grin. "You've got to face your fears, babe. What are you gonna do when I'm not around?"

"Be perfectly content not riding the Ferris wheel," she replied. Nate pouted. Ivy's jaw dropped. "That's so not fair! You cannot pull the puppy-dog face on me. Only _I_ can pull that on _you_!" Nate refused to stop. "Argh! I hate you." Nate grinned as they got in line.

As they got into the little cart thing, Nate moved to sit next to Ivy, but Ivy pushed him away.

"No! You have to sit on the other side. We might tip the thing off balance and then we'd fall, plunging hundreds of feet to our deaths," Ivy stated dramatically. The guy in charge of the controls rolled his eyes impatiently, but said nothing.

"Alright, alright," Nate said, moving to sit across from her. Nate chuckled as the Ferris wheel started moving, and Ivy squeezed her eyes shut.

"Babe, you've got to open your eyes, or it defeats the purpose of coming up here," Nate said softly.

"No," Ivy said, refusing to open her eyes.

"If you don't open your eyes, I'm gonna rock this cart and drive you crazy," Nate threatened, smiling.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ivy exclaimed, her eyes still closed, but not squeezed shut. Nate remained silent, prompting Ivy to open one eye. "Nate, I'm really scared." Her voice was soft, and full of emotion.

"I'm right here, Ivy," Nate comforted. "Just look right at me, for now. Ignore everything else. You know you can't resist looking into my gorgeous brown eyes." Ivy smiled as she slowly opened both of her eyes, her gaze locked on Nate's. "I promise nothing's going to happen. I'll keep you safe." He grabbed one of her hands in both of his; her other hand gripping the railing for dear life.

"I guess this isn't so bad," Ivy admitted, eyes still not straying from Nate's comforting brown ones.

"Now I want you to look out at the view. It really is beautiful, Ivy, almost half as beautiful as you," Nate said, smiling.

"Do I have to?" Ivy asked.

"No," Nate replied, "But I would love it if you did." Ivy took a deep breath before tearing her eyes away from Nate and onto the view. She gasped. It really was beautiful. Who knew her teeny little town had such a gorgeous view?

"Wow, it really is beautiful," Ivy said softly.

Nate smiled. "See, aren't you glad I made you get on?" Ivy nodded. "Do you mind if I join you on your side of the cart? I'm getting kind of lonely." He shivered dramatically as if to make his point.

Ivy laughed as she nodded and Nate joined her. She snuggled up to him, feeling his warmth. Seemingly out of nowhere, Nate pulled out a digital camera.

"Say cheese," he said, causing Ivy to burst out in a genuine grin just as he snapped a picture. She grabbed the camera out of his hands and looked at the picture.

"Aw, this is so cute," Ivy gushed. " Can you say default on Myspace?"

"Default on Myspace," Nate repeated dutifully with a smirk. Ivy laughed again and smacked her boyfriend's arm playfully.

"Thank you," she told him.

"For saying 'default on Myspace?'" Nate asked.

"No, silly," Ivy said, "For making me face my fears. And for being here when I was freaking out."

Nate kissed her gently on the lips. "Anytime."

**!PBM!**

After returning from a quick restroom break after riding the carousel, Ivy was disgusted to see Kayla Hornsby shamelessly hitting on an uncomfortable looking Nate, flanked by her usual lackeys.

Fuming on the inside, but the image of cool on the outside, Ivy casually walked up the pair, slipping her arm around Nate's waist. Nate sent her a distressed and apologetic look, but Ivy stared straight at Kayla.

With a cold smile, Ivy said, "Kayla, how good to see you again. I see you've met my _boyfriend_, Nate."

Nate quickly wrapped his arm around Ivy's shoulders and gave her quick kiss on the forehead. "Kayla here was just mentioning how much of a fan of Connect 3 she is."

"Of course," Ivy said, eyes not leaving the taller girl, cold smile frozen on her face. Nate could feel his girlfriend tense up in his arms, and was nervous as to where this confrontation was leading.

"I was just enlightening Nate of all the other possible, more _worthy_, girls there are in this town. He could do _so_ much better than you," she sneered, dropping the fake-nice act.

Ivy bristled, eyes ablaze with anger, fists clenched, ready to knock that smirk off Kayla's pretty, little made-up face. Her primal, territorial instincts were overriding her rational, dream-like trance she had been in earlier that week. She calmed down only slightly as she felt Nate's thumb rubbing small, comforting circles on her shoulder.

"Actually, I'd have to disagree with that statement, Kayla," Nate intervened smoothly. "Ivy here is more than I could ever ask for in a girl, and a bujillion times more worthy than anyone in this town, let alone you."

Kayla's eyes narrowed, and not being able to think of a witty comeback line, turned on her heel and stomped away, her two lackeys stumbling behind her, trying their best to give Nate and Ivy evil glares over their shoulders.

Once the girls were out of earshot, Nate laughed aloud, and turned to look at Ivy. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Sorry, it's nothing," Ivy said. "I just tear up whenever I get upset, which I do over the smallest things. That Kayla Hornsby is…"

"Something, alright," Nate said, cutting off whatever explicative he was sure she was about to say. Ivy laughed.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Nate," Ivy said.

"Of course," Nate said, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"True," Ivy said, "But really, Nate. _A bujillion_? Is that even a word?"

"Don't hate on my word-making skills," Nate joked. "You'll see, one day it'll be in the dictionary. And then I'll point and laugh at you and tell you I told you so."

"And what kind of boyfriend would you be if you did that?" Ivy teased, throwing his words back at him.

"The kind who gets bragging rights for making up a totally amazing word," Nate answered.

"Uh huh, sure," Ivy laughed, "Come on, we're supposed to meet up with everyone else three minutes ago."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, you guys. Once again, I hit writer's block. Hopefully you guys liked it! Special shoutout to my 100th reviewer, wishingstars-x!! I can't believe I have over a hundred reviews :D I've never gotten so much positive feedback on a story before. I love you guys!!**

**So to clear up some things on the whole timeline. I probably completely screwed this up, but this chapter occurred the first weekend after Nate and Ivy officially becoming a couple, meaning they've only been boyfriend and girlfriend for about a week. I admit, they're moving a bit fast, but that's what needs to happen for my story :) So there's roughly about two weeks until Connect 3 has to leave for their tour. Oh! And I'm estimating that the whole story is taking place in the months of April and May. If you'd like to redo the math for me and correct me, feel free to :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Camp Rock, it's characters, or the actors that portray them. I also do not own MySpace. Or a carnival. Though that would be fun.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. To steal an idea from AUOH, let me know what your favorite line from the story is :)  
****xoxoxox**

**P.S. Check out my other story, Who Needs Protecting from Who?, now being co-written with the amazing, "fantastilistic" author, valele. Check out her amazing stories too, while you're at it!**

**P.P.S. Sorry for the super long author's note.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ivy rolled her eyes as she approached her locker on Monday, seeing Kayla Hornsby waiting for her in front of it, her usual evil sneer on her face.

"Does that evil witch not know when to quit?" Ivy mumbled to Mitchie. Her cousin just shrugged in response as they reached said evil witch. "What do you want, Hornsby?" she greeted testily.

"Just checking to see if your _'boyfriend' _has dumped your sorry ass yet," Kayla said with a smile. "I mean, he was all over me at the carnival the other day before you came." Ivy felt her blood starting to boil at the blatant lie. There wasn't an ounce of doubt in Ivy's mind that Kayla was lying through her teeth.

"Stop lying, Kayla," Mitchie spoke, seeing that Ivy was too furious to say anything. "Nate cares about Ivy, and he would never stoop low enough to hang out with you, even if he was single."

"Like you would know," Kayla sneered. "You weren't even there. You don't know how Nate tensed up the minute Ivy came over, did you?" Ivy's mind raced back to that day, and realized, yes, he had tensed up when she came. It was probably nothing, but Kayla's intention of planting a seed of doubt worked.

"Well I think I know Nate enough to know he'd never stoop low enough to be all over some two-cent --"

"Mitch," Ivy cut off her angry cousin, her voice dangerously low.

"That's right," Kayla said pompously, "At least your little cousin here knows the truth that Nate and Shane deserve the best like me, not some common, nobody whore --"

POW!

Whatever Kayla was going to say was cut off when Ivy punched the taller girl. Ivy couldn't help a satisfied grin crawl on her face when she saw blood dripping from Kayla's face.

"Don't you dare call me OR Mitchie a whore," Ivy hissed.

"IVY!" Mitchie instantly scolded. Ivy grinned sheepishly at her cousin, shaking her fist.

"Fuck, that hurt," Ivy complained, grin still on her face. It felt good to finally let out all the pent up anger she had been harbouring at the cause of Kayla Hornsby.

"Why you little --" Kayla started, eyes narrowed dangerously, but before she could continue another voice interrupted.

"Ms. Nunez! Ms. Hornsby! What is going on here?! Both of you to my office now! The rest of you scatter before I write you up, too!" Mrs. Cunningham, the principal, screamed. Mitchie sent a worried glance to her cousin, but Ivy gave her a 'get-out-of-here-before-you-get-in-trouble-too' look, so she ran off to class along with Kayla's lackeys.

**!PBM!**

"YOU GOT SUSPENDED?!" Ivy had to hold her cell phone away from her ear as Mitchie screeched.

"Yeah, I did," Ivy said, once her cousin quieted down. "Honestly, what did you expect? I punched a girl in the face. Broke her nose, actually." There was a note of pride in Ivy's voice.

Mitchie smiled on her end of the line. "Wow, Ivy, Nate really has changed you."

"I'm not quite sure whether or not I should take that as a compliment or not," Ivy teased. "But I just couldn't take it anymore. I mean, seriously. You've heard the things she's said about you, me, Nate, Shane, practically the whole school. I lost my temper."

"So what've you're parents said about it?" Mitchie asked. Ivy's parents were much stricter than her own.

"They don't know yet. They haven't come home from work yet," Ivy told her. "Oh, crap, I think that's them right now. I'll call you later, if I'm still alive. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Mitchie called out, knowing her cousin would need it.

**!PBM!**

"YOU GOT SUSPENDED?!" her parents yelled.

"She deserved it," Ivy mumbled under her breath, but her parents heard it anyway.

"IVY ANNABELLE!" her mother scolded. So much for trying to get her punishment cut back as much as possible.

"I just lost my temper and I snapped," Ivy tried explaining.

"What could she have possibly said that made you want to punch her?" Ivy's mother asked.

"She was saying these horrible things about me and Nate --"

"AHA!" Ivy's father interrupted. "This is all because of that Nate boy!"

"What? No!" Ivy defended, trying to backtrack.

"I knew that boy would be no good for you," he continued, ignoring Ivy. "I don't want you seeing that boy anymore!"

"What? No, Daddy!" Ivy pleaded. "Nate has nothing to do with it! I promise!"

"Didn't you say that that Kayla girl was talking about you and Nate?" her mother asked.

"Yes, but she was also insulting Mitchie --"

"But it started with Nate?" her father inquired.

"Well, yes, but --"

"I think I have to agree with your father on this one," her mother said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I don't think you should be hanging around Nate anymore. He's leaving in a couple of weeks anyway, isn't he?"

"Yes, next weekend! That's why I should be spending as much time as I can with him while he's here!" Ivy tried to persuade her parents.

"No!" her father boomed. "I do not want you having any contact with that boy anymore, do you understand me, Ivy?" The tone in his voice made it clear it was not up for discussion. Ivy nodded meekly. "And I'm taking away your cell phone for as long as you're suspended. How long is that again?"

"A week," she supplied forlornly.

"No cell phone for a week. And no going anywhere for a month."

"Not even with Mitchie?" Ivy asked dejectedly.

"When she could sneak those boys over? I don't think so. She can come and visit you and bring you assignments, but you are not to leave this house with the exception of school and certain outings that must be approved by the both of us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Now go to your room, Ivy. We're so disappointed in you," her mother said. Ivy walked to her bedroom, her head hung in shame.

**!PBM!**

"Wow, you're seriously grounded? That's first. Like _ever_," Mitchie said over the home phone.

"I know," Ivy said dejectedly, picking at the hem of her shirt. She had never been in trouble with her parents before. She had always been pegged as the "good girl" in her family. It just felt... odd, to be at odds with her parents.

"So what're you going to do?" Mitchie asked. "About Nate I mean."

"I'm not sure," Ivy confessed. "I'm not going to stop seeing him, that's for sure." Mitchie was surprised at the defiant tone in her younger cousin's voice. "He's only going to be here for two more weeks. There's no way I'm throwing that precious time away."

"Aw, it's a bit romantic, if you think about it," Mitchie said, smiling. "So how exactly are you gonna get around your parents?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, to be honest," Ivy laughed. The adrenaline of doing something... bad, was exhilarating to someone who had never really disobeyed her parents before. "I would just sneak out, but knowing my parents, they'll call the house every hour just to make sure I'm here." A lightbulb went off. "I got it! I can just invite Nate, and I guess Shane and Jase too, over here, and just tell them to shut up when my parents call."

"Ooh, you rebel you," Mitchie teased. "Who are you, and what have you done with my sweet, innocent cousin?"

Ivy let out a dramatic evil laugh. "You've caught me. Ivy's currently locked up in the closet right now and I'm her evil twin."

"You dork," Mitchie laughed. "Well I gotta go. Have fun being rebellious tomorrow while I'm learning calculus. You know, maybe I should punch Kayla, too, so I can get out of class..."

* * *

**So seems like time is starting to fly by for the new lovebirds. Only two weeks together? And Ivy's parents not approving? Can anyone say modern-day Romeo and Juliet? Haha, okay, not really, but still. The story's almost over, as sad as that is. I actually already have the last two chapters written. But don't worry, I also have the prologue of the sequel written too :D**

**Okay, so I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I just hit major's writer's block and then I got suspended from updating anything until today. And I'm also sorry this chapter wasn't as long, but hopefully you guys still like it?**

**So I have two new one-shots up, 7 Things and Too Late. Please check them out?**

**And valele and I would LOVE it if you would check out our story, Who Needs Protecting from Who? We want to know what you guys think so please review it! It's on my account.**

**Disclaimer: I own Ivy. That's about it. And I guess the plot? Please don't sue.**

**Please click that little button and review! Favorite line? Sequel or no?**

**xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

_"Naaaaattteeeee. You're beautiful, amazing girlfriend is calling, please pick up the phoooonnee."_

Nate lifted his head up from his pillow drowsily, Ivy's personal ring tone waking him. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, he saw it was only seven o'clock. Shouldn't Ivy be at school or something?

"Hello?" he mumbled into the phone.

"Wakey, wakey, Boyfriend!" Ivy's voice called out, full of peppiness; too much for seven in the morning, Nate thought. "Come over! And you can bring Shane and Jase if you want to."

"Ivy? Shouldn't you be at school right now? Or is there some kind of holiday going on today that I'm not aware of?" Nate asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

There was a static-y silence for a moment before Ivy replied, "I'll explain when you get over here." Her tone was noticeably less chipper.

"Is everything okay, Ivy?" Nate asked, worry waking him up.

"You could say that. Nobody's dying or anything," Ivy said as Nate smiled at her playful tone.

"Alright," Nate said, getting out of bed. "I'll be there in thirty."

**!PBM!**

"YOU GOT SUSPENDED?!" Nate exclaimed when Ivy told him. Shane and Jason had proved too difficult to wake up at such an early hour and were left behind.

"Jeez, you'd think people would think of something original," Ivy muttered, but Nate didn't hear her.

"What did you get suspended for?" Nate asked, once he got over the initial shock.

"Well, I kind of, possibly, might have not so accidentally--"

"Ivy," Nate said sternly, indicating for her to get the point.

"I broke Kayla Hornsby's nose," Ivy admitted, her face flushing and avoiding Nate's eyes.

"On accident, of course, right?" Nate asked. Ivy looked up into Nate's eyes and sighed shamefully as she answered.

"I punched her in the face," she told him. She felt a wave of shame run through her body. Just yesterday she had felt proud of the act, and not a bit remorseful. But now, seeing the disappointment in Nate's eyes, she felt horrible.

"Why did you punch her?" Nate asked. Ivy could hear the disappointment in his voice, and she found it hard to look him in the eyes.

"I don't know," Ivy mumbled, her excuse lost as hot, shameful tears burned her eyes.

"How do you not know why you punched someone?" Nate asked, his voice unintentionally rising.

"I don't know!" Ivy repeated, louder, a tear sliding down her face. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect!" Nate's expression softened.

"Hey," he said softly, wiping away her tear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Don't cry."

"It's not your fault," Ivy managed to smile. "I'm sorry I get so damn emotional so easily." Nate smiled.

"You know I don't expect you to be perfect, right?" Nate asked, holding her and tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"I know," Ivy said, snuggling into him as they lay on the couch. "I just... I want to be the best for you. You deserve it."

"You _are_ the best, Ivy," Nate said, kissing her head.

"So you're not interested in Kayla Hornsby at all?" Ivy timidly asked after a moment.

"Kayla Hornsby? Gosh, no," Nate said, brows furrowed. "Wait a minute, is _that_ why you punched her? Did she say something went on between me and her?"

"Sort of," Ivy admitted. "And a bunch of other stuff about Mitchie and Shane. And it all just got to me, and I snapped."

Nate nodded, understanding. "You know what?" he whispered, "This whole rebel Ivy is kinda sexy." A smile crept onto Ivy's lips.

"Really now?" Ivy asked, huskily, tilting her head back to look Nate in the eyes. "Well you're gonna love this. You're not supposed to be here. My parents think you're the reason I'm 'rebelling'. They told me to stop seeing you. But I like you too much, Nathaniel."

She kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, Nate pulled her back in for another, more passionate, kiss.

**!PBM!**

"Peanut butter, jelly, or both?" Ivy asked as Nate sat at their kitchen island. Nate offered to help, but Ivy insisted that she do this for him.

"Both," Nate answered, watching as Ivy maneuvered around the small kitchen with ease. "Plus bananas, please." Nate smiled as Ivy scrunched up her face.

"Ew," she said, grabbing a banana, nevertheless. "PB&J and bananas? I can understand peanut butter with apples, that's delicious, but bananas?" Nate just laughed as she continued assembling the sandwhich. All of a sudden, the phone rang.

"Shh," she shushed Nate. "It's my mom. I'm supposed to be home alone, and definitely not with you, so keep quiet." She picked up the phone. "Hello?... Hi, Mommy."

Nate got up and stood behind Ivy, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder as she continued talking, a smile on her face. "Yes, I'm having PB&J..." Ivy couldn't suppress a giggle as Nate tickled her side.

"What? Oh, there was something on TV," Ivy lied as she slapped Nate's hand away. "Oh, it's on mute, so I could talk to you." She turned her head to glare at her boyfriend. He smiled innocently as he kissed her on the cheek. Ivy rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Okay, I love you, too... Bye."

Once she hung up the phone, she turned around to slap Nate's arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Nate complained, even though it didn't hurt.

"Do you really not want to see anymore?" Ivy asked. "Because if my parents found out you were here, I'd probably get sent somewhere half way across the world with some unknown relative, and you'll never see me again."

"Stop being so over dramatic," Nate said, pulling her into his arms. Ivy sighed as she leaned into his body. She just couldn't stay mad at him. "Nobody's going to tear us apart."

Ivy sighed inwardly, thinking, _Maybe nobody will. But your tour just might._

**!PBM!**

Later that afternoon, Ivy and Nate were laying in Ivy's bed. No, not like that! Get your heads out of the gutter! Nate was leaning against the wall, his legs out in front of him while Ivy laid her head on his lap, her legs bent, a notebook and pen in hand.

All of a sudden, her head shot up, looking at the clock.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed, pulling Nate up on his feet. "My parents are going to be here any minute now! You've got to get out of here! Go out the window! Hurry, or we're BOTH dead!"

Nate laughed as Ivy quickly opened the window. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, but he pulled her into a deeper kiss.

Ivy smiled goofy as he pulled away. "Now go!" She giggled to herself as she realized this was the second time since she had known Nate that he had to sneak out of her house.

* * *

**Here you go, Chapter Thirteen! :) Sorry it's pretty short, but I'm honestly running out of ideas. Something big is going to happen soon, which will end the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own Ivy and her parents. That's it. Don't sue.**

**So please leave a review and let me know what you think! Favorite line??**

**xoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of Ivy's suspension (which was really only three days) continued in the same matter as her first day. Nate would come over in the morning, stay all day, and sneak out Ivy's window the minute Ivy heard one of her parents' cars rolling in the driveway.

Once, Shane and Jason accompanied Nate to Ivy's, delighting in the fact of Ivy's "rebel-ness," but ended up leaving before lunch after seeing how "love-dovey" Nate and Ivy acted around each other, causing them to miss their own respective girlfriends. Jason even innocently suggested to Angie that she get suspended so they could spend some time together. Angie smacked him upside the head before kissing him on the cheek and telling him kindly, no.

Not once did Ivy and Nate get caught, for which Ivy was greatly thankful. Although, this was accomplished with no help from Nate, who constantly thought of random, goofy ways to try and make Ivy laugh while she was on the phone with one of her parents, who called every single day; her mom around lunch time, her dad a little later in the afternoon.

There was one close call, though.

It was Friday, Ivy's last day of school suspension. It had started off like every other day of Ivy's suspension. Nate came over, they cuddled in front of the television, watching children's cartoons, arguing over which show was better; Nate grew up on Nickelodeon whereas Ivy was a Disney girl. They ate lunch, each of them having a PB&J and banana sandwhich. After the first day, Ivy actually started liking Nate's "odd" concoction.

Afterwards, however, was where they made their mistake. As usual, they headed up to Ivy's bedroom, where they would cuddle more on Ivy's bed. This time, however, both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

Yeah. Big uh oh.

It wasn't until Ivy's mom was already in the house, calling out, "Ivy! I'm home!" that Ivy snapped awake, therefore also waking Nate.

"Shit, shit, shit," Ivy mumbled as she heard her mom walking down the hall. She usually tried to cut back on the cursing, especially around Nate, who didn't approve of it, but this was a special occasion. She was about to get killed.

"What's going on?" Nate mumbled, still drowsy from their nap.

"SH!" Ivy shushed him, shoving him under the comforter, trying to make it seem casual and inconspicuous. "Oh, hi Mommy!" She said brightly, hoping Nate wasn't being too much of a boy to understand what was going on.

"What are you doing in bed?" her mother asked her as she flipped through the mail.

"Oh, you woke me from my nap," Ivy said. For once, it was not a lie.

"Oh, I didn't know you took naps anymore."

"Oh, well I just got so tired from trying to work on my biology homework," Ivy said, gesturing towards her desk where her textbook was propped open, littered with random sheets of paper. Again, not a lie. She had attempted her biology homework, but had gotten tired of trying to ignore Nate who watched her intently with just the cutest gaze of concentration...

"Oh, okay," her mom said, not bothering to take a good look into Ivy's room, where she would have seen brown curls popping out from behind Ivy's comforter. "Your father and I want to talk to you later after dinner, okay, sweetie?" Ivy nodded obediently as her mother walked into the master bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Ivy flopped back onto her bed, inadvertently landing on her sloppily-hidden boyfriend. He let out a dramatic "Umph!"

"Sorry," Ivy apologized as Nate's head appeared, a grin across his face.

"Great cover, babe," Nate said.

"Thanks. Do you know how close we were to getting caught? Not only together, but in BED?!"

"Shh," he shushed her, reminding her that her mother was present in the house.

"Sorry," she said more quietly. "But you need to get your cute butt out of here. I don't want to push our luck."

"You think my butt's cute?" Nate smirked as he climbed out of Ivy's window with expertise.

Ivy kissed him on the lips. "Of course I do. Especially in those tight pants of yours. Besides, why would I want a boyfriend with an ugly butt? Now get outta here!"

**!PBM!**

"You said you wanted to speak with me?" Ivy announced after washing the dishes.

"Yes," her dad stated diplomatically, "We realize that today was your final day of suspension. And since you've taken your punishment with dignity and no whining at all," Ivy felt a wave of guilt wash over her, but she kept quiet, "which to be honest I was kind of expecting, we've decided to lift your punishment."

Ivy's face lit up like a little kid's at Christmas. "Really?!" she practically squealed.

Ivy's mom smiled at her. "Yes, really. We understand that you have feelings for this boy, and as much as we believe he may be a bad influence on you, we know he makes you happy. And since he's only going to be in town for another week, we've decided to allow you to continue seeing him."

Ivy squealed and hugged her parents tightly, her guilt long forgotten. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!!"

"Now go call Mitchie or Nate, whichever, and tell them the good news," her dad said, handing her her cell phone. She hugged the cell phone tight to her chest, her dad rolling his eyes at his only daughter's antics.

**!PBM!**

After calling Mitchie and giving her the good news (to which they squealed like little school girls together for a good five minutes), Ivy immediately called the Nate's cell phone.

"NATE!" she squealed. "My parents are letting me free! I'm allowed to see you now!"

"Well, without sneaking behind their backs now," Nate corrected jokingly. He could picture her sticking her tongue out at the phone. "But that's great, V! Why don't I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Great! Pick me up at seven?"

**!PBM!**

"Hi, I'm Shari, and I'll be your waitress for the evening, can I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked, smiling as the couple was seated. Once she got their orders, Nate and Ivy were free to talk.

"So how do you feel to be free again? Smell the fresh air," Nate teased, gazing adoringly at his girlfriend.

"It's great," Ivy said, "I hated lying to my parents, but being with you all week almost made it worth it."

"Almost?" Nate said, grabbing Ivy's hand and kissing it softly, much like the first time they met.

Ivy giggled. "Okay, so maybe it was totally worth it."

Shari arrived with their drinks, a huge grin on her face. She had seen the cute exchange between the couple and thought it was downright adorable. She always was such a romantic.

After ordering dessert (a slice of cheesecake to share) Nate excused himself.

"Great boyfriend you've got," Shari, the waitress commented as she cleared their table of empty dishes.

"Oh, I know," Ivy grinned.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but I'm notoriously nosy," Shari said. Ivy nodded for her to continue, "But I was wondering how old you two are."

"We're fifteen, almost sixteen," Ivy answered.

"Wow. So young. But I know love when I see it. You two are lucky to have found each other," Shari commented. _Love_, Ivy thought. She had toyed with the idea of possibly _loving_ Nate in contrast to just _liking _Nate a lot. Nate made her feel a way she had never felt before. She felt so comfortable around him, and he made her feel beautiful, truly beautiful for the first time in her life. Is that was love was? But before she could question Shari about it, she was called away by her manager, being chastised for socializing with customers on the clock.

As Nate walked back to their table, he was muttering something under his breath. _You can do this, Nate, you can do this_, he kept telling himself in his head over and over again.

"You okay, Nate?" Ivy asked tilting her head to the side, a habit she had whenever she was curious.

"Yeah," Nate replied nervously, "But I have something to tell you."

"Smile, Nate. You're starting to freak me out a bit." Nate smiled, her smile calming his nerves a bit. He took her right hand in both of his.

"Ivy, I know our relationship didn't exactly start out on the best foot, but I hope you know how much I care for you, and I hope you feel the same about me."

"Of course," Ivy said with a smile. She noticed Shari try to subtly listen in on their conversation as she pretended to take orders at a nearby table, shushing the customers when they tried telling her their orders.

"And I know we've only been an official couple for a couple of weeks, and I know a lot of people think we're too young, and we're moving too fast, but..."

Ivy had to laugh at Nate's nervousness. Cool, calm, collected Nate was actually a bundle of nerves. "Spit it out, Nate."

"I don't know if you realized, but this is the restaurant where we had out horrible first date. And I know it's a bit cliche, but I know how much of a romantic you are, and I just wanted it to be special and..."

"Nate!" Ivy said, laughing at his ramblings.

"I love you," he blurted. There was a squeal.

It was Shari.

When Ivy and Nate whipped their attention to their waitress, she held up her hands in defense, a grin on her face, saying, "Sorry, sorry! Forget nosy, meddling waitress is even here."

"I know it might be moving a little too fast, and I totally don't expect you to say it back, I'd totally understand..."

Ivy still didn't say a word.

"But a response, any kind of response would be good..."

Ivy's eyes filled with tears, and she started, a small smile on her lips...

**!PBM!**

"Ivy, what is going on here?!" Ivy's dad exclaimed as Ivy ran into the house, fifteen minutes past her curfew. "We let you off your punishment early, and this is how you repay us? Being fifteen minutes late past curfew?!"

Ivy looked up, and what her dad saw instantly turned him from lecturing father into worried daddy. Ivy was crying, tears running down her cheeks. She was barefoot, the heels she had left in in her hands.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" her mom asked, instantly at her side, tissues in hand.

"What did that boy do to you? I knew he was no good! Just tell me what he did, and I'll make him pay!" her dad said, now shifting into overprotective dad mode.

"He--He didn't do anything," Ivy managed to get out in between sobs.

"Then why are you crying sweetie?" her mom asked in a soothing voice.

"We broke up! Are you happy now?" she screamed through her tears, stunning her parents. "I just lost the best thing that ever happened in my life.

* * *

**So I'm guessing you guys are kind of confused right now. And possibly a bit angry at the cliffie. BUT on a better note, this is the second chapter posted within hours of my last one! :D **

**I was just hit by inspiration and sat down and wrote this whole thing right after posting the last chapter :) The reason I think I've been hit with inspiration is because I GET TO MEET THE JONAS BROTHERS ON TUESDAY!! And I am SO stoked! Therefore, another chappy :) I hope you guys like! This was definitely one of the easiest chapters to write. The next chapter is already almost completely written. Then I have to write one more, then the final chapter, which is already written :)**

**Shout-out/cameo to my FAVORITE reviewer, Shizuku Tsukishima749 as Shari, the waitress!**

**I also apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. It's is currently 1:28 in the morning here, but I just HAD to post this! And I do not have Microsoft word to check for grammar mistakes.**

**So please leave a review (this and the previous chapter, if you haven't already) and let me know what you think! Even if it is to yell at me for leaving on such a cliffie :) **

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to repeat it?**

**xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! I am sad to say that this is the second to last chapter. The next chapter posted after this will be the final chapter of Please Be Mine. The trailer to its sequel will be posted sometime afterwards, though, so if you're interested in the sequel, look out for that :)**

**iLuvNiCk4EveR:** Here you go! Hopefully you didn't freak out too much! :)

* * *

Shane woke up to the strumming of a guitar. Yawning, he got out of bed to find Nate playing his guitar, a notebook in hand as he swung rhythmically on the hammock in their backyard.

"Isn't it a bit too early to be writing new songs, Nate?" Shane asked, shaking his head at Nate's business-like attitude returning. Hadn't Ivy cured him of that.

That was what he thought until he saw his red-rimmed eyes; a clear sign he had been crying. Which he hadn't done in... forever.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Shane asked, instantly protective of his younger brother.

"Nothing, I'm just writing a new song," Nate said, strumming a chord before writing it down in his notebook.

"Nate, you were crying. And don't even try to lie to me, I've known you your whole life," Shane said, as Nate had made an attempt to protest his accusations.

Nate stayed silent for a moment, debating on whether or not he should tell Shane. One look into his older brother's intensely worried eyes, and Nate broke down, telling him everything.

Once he was done, he realized his face was wet with new tears. He wiped them away, embarrassed. Shane, however, didn't realize this. His eyes were ablaze with a protective anger, and he stormed off.

"No, wait! Shane!" Nate called after him. Nate sighed, knowing it was useless to try and stop him now. He wondered with dread what Shane would do.

**!PBM!**

"Ivy, what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked as she answered the door, rubbing sleep out of her eys. Both her parents had gone out to the grocery store.

"Can I come in?" Ivy asked quietly, ignoring Mitchie's curious gaze. "I can start getting breakfast ready."

"Of course, of course," Mitchie said, ushering her younger cousin into the house, wondering what on Earth could have happened. She sat in silence at the kitchen table, watching Ivy move about the kitchen, gathering the supplies she'd need to cook bacon and eggs. Her movement almost seemed... robotic. "So what's up, V? I would have thought you'd want to spend every minute left with Nate." Ivy flinched horribly, almost dropping the skillet in her hand. Now Mitchie was definitely worried. "Ivy Annabelle, tell me what's wrong right now." Ivy ignored her completely. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"You should probably go get that," Ivy said softly. Mitchie looked at Ivy once more, brows furrowed, before slowly getting up to answer the door.

When Mitchie answered the door, she was surprised to see Shane, a glowering look on his face.

"Hey, Shane, what's up?" Mitchie asked, confused at the anger on Shane's face.

"Is Ivy here?" Shane bit out.

"Yeah…" Mitchie replied, "What does she have to do with anything? Did something happen?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what she did to him?"

"Ivy did what to whom?" Mitchie asked, honestly confused.

"To Nate. Your cousin broke his heart."

"What? Ivy would never do that. She really cares about him," Mitchie defended her cousin.

"Apparently not," Shane snapped. "She told him that she never cared about him. That she only went out with him to please you. He meant nothing to her. She was just toying with his emotions for fun. Maybe just a quick buck to get from the tabloids. She told him she never wanted to see him again, and that she was glad he was finally leaving for the tour so she didn't have to put up with him anymore."

Mitchie shook her head in disbelief. "No. Ivy would never say any of that. You must have misunderstood something. Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Of course you would stand up for that two-faced heartless witch," Shane spat. Mitchie gasped, feeling as if she had been physically slapped. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Stop it," a quiet voice spoke up. Mitchie turned around to see teary-eyed Ivy standing behind her.

"Ivy, this has to be some misunderstanding, right? Tell Shane he's wrong," Mitchie pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Mitch," she said barely above a whisper. "What Shane's saying is true. I said all those things. And I don't regret a single thing I told him." Mitchie gasped. Ivy turned to Shane, who was staring daggers at her. "But Mitchie had nothing to do with it, Shane. She didn't know anything about it. Don't blame her. She loves you, and would never do anything to hurt you, or Nate. So be mad at me all you want, Shane, scream, shout, call me names. But don't be mad at Mitchie. Or you'll regret it one day."

"Why, Ivy?" Shane said as evenly as he could. "Can you tell me that?"

"No." Ivy said, her voice softer. "I can't."

For a split moment, Ivy seriously thought Shane might hit her. She knew he would never intentionally hit a girl, but the pure anger and protectiveness he had for his friend shone in his eyes, causing Ivy to flinch noticeably.

Seeing the fear in Ivy's eyes, Shane closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked to Mitchie, who was caught between her boyfriend and her best friend. He took a few steps towards Mitchie and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll talk to you later," Shane muttered to her before turning to walk out the door.

"Shane," Ivy called out bravely, or foolishly. Shane whipped around and stared coldly at Ivy. She shirked back, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

There was so much emotion in those two words, Shane blinked in surprise and walked out the room, more confused than when he arrived.

**!PBM!**

"Ivy, what did you do?" Mitchie asked immediately after Shane left. Ivy looked her in the eyes and broke down in Mitchie's arms. Mitchie's suspicion instantly evaporated and was replaced with the protectiveness she always felt whenever Ivy was upset. Just like how Shane felt about Nate.

"Shh, Ivy, it's okay," Mitchie whispered soothingly. "I'm sure you have a good reason for doing what you did, and saying what you said."

"I care about him… so much," Ivy cried into Mitchie's shoulder. "I had to do it. For him."

"What do you mean?"

"Mitch, he's going on tour next week. He'll be travelling across the country for months."

"I'm aware of that," Mitchie said, "My boyfriend will be on that tour, too. So what about it?"

"I had to break up with him. He's a pop star who could have any girl he wanted. He doesn't need a nobody holding him back in some little town."

"Have you talked to Nate about it?" Mitchie asked. "'Cause I'm sure Nate doesn't feel that way. He cares about you just as much as you care about him."

"I can't. Nate's too much of a gentleman. I don't want him to feel obligated to me because of two months of memories. I don't want to stress him out with a long distance relationship."

"You don't think you and Nate will last through it? Shane and I have been together for eight months now, even while he was on tour, and we managed. And you know how we are sometimes. I know for a fact that you and Nate could make it work."

"No, you don't!" Ivy practically screamed. "Because I'm not you, Mitchie. I'm not strong enough to not see my boyfriend for months at a time. I'm too needy, too dependent, too selfish. I won't be able to handle it."

"So why just tell Nate this? Why tell him all those lies? Because I know not a single one of those things Shane said you said could possibly be true."

"Because I _want_ him to hate me! To be mad at me. At least that way, he won't hurt as much when he's on the road. That sounds arrogant, but I know him. If I had told him the truth, he'd still miss me. And I don't want him to hurt like that."

"Oh, Ivy," Mitchie said, hugging Ivy closer to her.

"And it hurt so much, Mitch," Ivy continued, crying. "I had to lie to his face. See the hurt and disappointment in those eyes, knowing that I was the one who caused it. He had tears in his eyes! And he never cries in front of people. I did this to him, Mitch! I deserve everything Shane said about me, and worse. I hurt the best thing that ever happened to me because I was weak and selfish."

"Oh, honey, you are not weak and selfish," Mitchie told her cousin. "You are the strongest and most selfless person I know." Ivy scoffed through her tears. "You are. You hurt the one guy you truly cared about, yes. But you did it _because_ you care about him so much. Because you thought it would be better for him. And even though it hurt you just as much, if not more, you still did it. Because you _are_ strong."

"So you're not mad at me?" Ivy asked in a whisper.

"Of course not, sweetie," Mitchie assured her. "I don't exactly agree with what you did, but I understand that you did what you felt was necessary. You're my cousin, Ivy, my best friend. I will always be here for you."

"But what about Shane?"

"Shane and I will talk things out. He'll understand."

"No! You can't tell him the truth! If you tell him, he'll tell Nate. And it will have all been pointless. Please, just lie to him."

"I can't lie to him, Ivy."

"But please, just don't tell him the truth. Please." There was so much pleading in Ivy's voice and eyes, Mitchie couldn't say no.

"I won't tell him. I promise."

* * *

**Dun dun dun... So know you know what happened! Was it a disappointment? Expecting more? Less? Think she's stupid and crazy? Agree with her? Let me know in a review!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**xoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is! The final chapter of Please Be Mine! I hope I don't disappoint anybody with it!**

* * *

"I'm worried about her, honey," Ivy's mom said to her husband. Ever since Ivy had come home from dinner with Nate when they broke up, Ivy had seemed to withdraw from both her parents. She watched longingly at her daughter, who was curled up in bed, hugging a rather familiar long sleeve polo. Though you couldn't hear it, Ivy's shoulders were shaking with sobs.

"Maybe we were wrong to pressure her into not seeing that boy," Ivy's mom continued. They never called Nate by his name anymore, for fear of causing more tears in their daughter. He was always referred to as 'that boy.'

"Well there's not much we can do now, is there?" her father said, resigned. He hated seeing his baby girl so torn up, so withdrawn. It seemed the only person she talked to anymore was Mitchie.

"I suppose not," her mother said, sighing. She felt a bit proud though. Even through the obvious emotional pain she was going through because of the break up, Ivy had thrown herself into her school work, catching up quickly, and still maintaining her 4.0 GPA.

"Do you really think..." her father started.

"That they were in love?" her mother finished. "She's so young, still our baby, but I've never seen her like this. She's had break-ups before, but she was never this bad. Maybe they _were_ in love. Maybe we made a mistake."

**!PBM!**

"I just hate seeing him like this," Shane muttered to Jason, as they watched protectively over Nate, who was scribbling furiously in his notebook. It seemed to have never left his side since the break-up.

"At least we're getting new songs out of it," Jason offered brightly. "I told you break-ups inspire great songs. What is he on now? Song number six?"

Shane slapped him upside the head. "Do you know how insensitive you sounded now? Even I noticed that."

"Sorry," Jason muttered apologetically. "I don't like seeing him like this either. But what can we do? It's not like we can force _her_ to take it all back. If that's even what Nate really wants."

"I've read some of the songs when he was sleeping," Shane said, "And by the looks of the lyrics, that's ALL he wants to do. How can he want to still be with her after everything she did to him?"

"That's love," Jason said.

"You think?" Shane asked, seriously. Jason just nodded gravely before getting distracted by a bright red cardinal flying by.

**!PBM!**

"Hey, V," Mitchie said, poking her head into her cousin's bedroom. "I was just coming to make sure you were positive about not coming tonight." It was finally Connect 3's last night in their town, and the band was holding a mini outdoor concert in gratitude for letting them stay there.

"I already told you, I'm not coming," Ivy huffed. She lay on her bed, knees curled up to chest, her back facing the door and Mitchie.

Mitchie entered the room and sat down gingerly on Ivy's bed. "Are you sure, V?" she asked softly. "This could be your last chance to tell him the truth. Things don't have to end like this."

Ivy turned to face her cousin. Ivy's eyes were red and puffy; she had obviously been crying.

"They do," she said emotionless. "If I ever want to be able to move on, if I ever want Nate to be able to move on, then this is how things have to end."

"V…" Mitchie started.

"No. I'm not going, Mitch, nothing's going to change my mind. So just drop it." She paused. "Please."

"Alright," Mitchie conceded, knowing how stubborn Ivy could be. "But I'll be there if you change your mind. Just think about it, alright?" Mitchie left the room, Ivy not making a noise.

**!PBM!**

Ivy lied.

About thirty minutes after Mitchie left for the concert, Ivy hopped out of bed, washed her face, changed into jeans and a tank top, slipped on her flip-flops, grabbed her cell phone, and headed out the door.

Destination? Connect 3's Gratitude Concert.

After having cried and sulked for a little more, Ivy came to realization that she had to go to this concert. She needed closure, even if meant having to watch Nate be happy on stage, moving on. Even if killed it her inside.

Just as she arrived, grabbing an aisle seat near the very back, Shane had started a little speech.

"First off, we want to thank you for letting us stay in your quaint little town while we took a break from touring and recording," Shane announced as girls squealed. Even though everyone knew that their town's very own Mitchie was dating him, the fan girls decided that that was not going to stop them from screeching their hearts out.

"And to thank you for your hospitality, we've decided to give you guys a sneak peek at some of our newest songs; some of which our producers haven't even heard yet," Jason continued. More cheers and hollers.

Ivy thought at how Mitchie and Angie were somewhere backstage, laughing at all the delusional fans that thought they had a chance with their men. Ivy was hit with a pang of jealousy; she should be there with them. Jason then turned to Nate. Ivy's breath caught in her throat as she looked at Nate for the first time since she left him. It was hard to tell from far away whether he was over her already. She hoped he was.

"This first song, I wrote just the other day actually," Nate said into the microphone. His voice still sent shivers up Ivy's spine. Was she really so stupid as to give up everything she ever wanted? "It's called One Day at a Time." The music started, as Nate's voice filled the area. As he sang along, Shane and Jason's voice joining him every once in a while, there was no doubt in Ivy's mind that this song was about her. And it killed her to admit it. Nate crooned out the chorus, so much emotion filling his voice,

_"And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
Try to kill the time  
Well, I think that I'm just going crazy  
One day at a time"_

Ivy didn't even attempt to stop the tears from falling down her face. This surprised her actually. After all the tears she'd cried for Nate in the past week, she thought she had been all out of tears. Apparently, her plan to try preventing as much pain for Nate as possible failed.

Oh, but it didn't stop there…

"This next song was written for a very special girl, but I think everyone can relate to it. It's about falling for a friend, but the timing just isn't quite right. It's called Just Friends," Jason said as he adjusted the grip he had on his guitar.

Ivy's tears continued to pour down as the boys sang out the chorus of the oh so familiar song,

_"Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends"_

The memory of Nate first singing the song to her flooded back as if it were yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"_Eww, you're all wet," she teased._

"_What do you expect? I walked here in the pouring rain," Nate replied with a small smile. "Besides, a little water never hurt anyone." Ivy yawned._

"_Sing to me?" she murmured into his chest._

"_Um, alright," he said a little awkwardly. "It's new, I just recently wrote it. _Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love just you and me, 'til the end of time, 'til I'm on her mind, it'll happen. I've been making lots of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden. I'll just keep on dreaming, but it's cool 'cause we're just friends."

_When Nate looked down at Ivy, her eyes were fluttering asleep._

"_Is that about…" she trailed off, sleep overtaking her._

"_Yeah," Nate whispered, more to himself, "it's about us."_

END FLASHBACK

Nate may have thought she hadn't heard him, but she did in fact, hear his admission to writing the song about her.

Ivy closed her eyes in an effort to stop the endless tears. She should _NOT_ have come to the damn concert. She came to try to get closure, but all it was doing was reopening wounds that had never even had the time to heal.

To add insult to injury, a sneering Kayla Hornsby just happened to appear, nose splint and all, her two lackeys flanking her. That girl just seemed to have some kind of radar to know when a person is at their lowest so she could kick them while they were down.

"Well, what do we have here?" she sneered. "Why aren't you backstage with your boyfriend?" Ivy stayed silent. Then Kayla noticed her tears. "Oh, this is precious. Don't tell me. Trouble in paradise?" Her two lackeys laughed nasally. Ivy tried her hardest to stop the tears from falling; she would not give Kayla Hornsby the satisfaction. But she remained silent. How could she reply with the truth without breaking down?

"Let me guess," she continued, taking pleasure in Ivy's pain, "Nate dumped you the minute he found out how boring and worthless you are?"

"I think that was uncalled for, Kayla," a deep voice said from behind Ivy. And before you get too excited, keep in mind that all members of Connect 3 were currently singing on stage in front of hundreds of people.

Ivy knew that voice anywhere. She turned around to see a crossed Jeff staring Kayla down.

"Jeff," Kayla said with a smile. Though Ivy was not exactly part of the "popular" crowd, Jeff, being an integral part of the championship winning soccer team, was. "I was just having a nice conversation with Ivy here. I heard her and her rock star boyfriend broke up."

"I heard what you said to her, Kayla," Jeff said, not backing down. "And I think you should just leave Ivy alone. Can't you tell she's not doing too well?" Kayla opened her mouth to answer, but thought better, and walked away without another word.

"Thanks," Ivy mumbled, not looking Jeff in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Squirt," he told her. She looked at him.

"Sorry for what?"

"For Kayla. For Nate. For not being there for you lately," he said. Ivy smiled. That was all she had wanted from him. She hadn't cared so much that he hated Nate, but the fact that it took Nate one day to apologize, whereas it had taken Jeff a month.

"You're forgiven," Ivy said with a teary smile.

"So what're you doing here? Word around the hallways is that you and Popst… I mean Nate, broke up," Jeff said, trying to stay on his best behavior. "Knowing you, I would have figured you'd try to be anywhere but here."

"People change," Ivy said softly. "Being with Nate's changed me. For the better I think. But I came because I needed closure." She looked up at the stage and was surprised that she hadn't noticed that the boys had started singing a new song. And that Nate was staring straight at her.

Ivy froze as they locked eyes. Hot tears burned her eyes, but they didn't fall. Her heart started beating faster as she finally started to make sense of the words he was singing.

_"I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you"_

All of a sudden, as if a dam broke, her tears started to flow again. Jeff looked warily between his best friend and the rock star. He quickly put a comforting arm around her, trying to shield her from the singer. They turned around and started to walk off.

Ivy paused as Nate continued singing; she could feel his intense gaze burning her back.

_"But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time"_

Ivy closed her eyes once more before she walked away from one of the best things in her life, Nate's voice forever echoing in her mind as he sang the last line,

_Please be mine**.**_

THE END

* * *

**There you have it, ladies and gentlemen, that is the end of Please Be Mine! **

**First off, I want to give a HUGE thank you to EVERY SINGLE ONE of my readers and reviewers! Past, present, and any future ones. Knowing that you took time out of your schedule to read MY work, it's just so amazing :) You guys are the reason I write. Without your awesome reviews, there probably would be no final chapter. I probably wouldn't have gotten past chapter two without you guys :D**

**This is the first multi-chaptered story I have EVER finished, not only on FFN, but in my whole life. I am just so proud and so grateful for all the positive response I've gotten on the story; it's the most I've ever gotten.**

**But worry not, faithful readers! The prologue of the sequel (which is yet to be titled) is already written, and the trailer will be up soon enough!**

**Thank you again, SO, SO much, from the bottom of my heart :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, still. The songs are, respectably, One Day At a Time, Just Friends, and Please Be Mine, all by the Jonas Brothers, off their self-titled album :)**

**xoxoxo**

**P.S. So I just got home from the Jonas Brothers concert! :D My first ever! I don't want to waste space, yapping about it, but I'll probably blog about it a bit in my profile soon, if you're interested :)**


	17. Trailer for Sequel!

**Summer has arrived, meaning another memorable stay at Camp Rock...**

_Sign of Camp Rock flashes_

**In order to help Ivy get over a certain ex-boyfriend, Mitchie drags her along to camp, as an employee of Connie's Catering...**

_"Ivy," she said, grabbing her cousin's shoulders and staring her in the eye. "I love you. I love Nate. And I know __**you**__ love Nate. But you made your choice. You have to get over it. And I think a summer at Camp Rock will do wonders."_

**But what neither knows is that three special guests will change any and all plans they had of a drama-free summer...**

_"Dude! I can't believe Connect 3 is back together where we connected!" Jason exclaimed as he jumped out of the limo, full of excitement._

_..._

_"Hey, isn't that Mitchie over there?" he asked, pointing over the the huge catering truck._

_"Yeah. I'm surprised she hasn't mobbed you already," Nate said._

_"She doesn't know I'm here," Shane replied, "I wanted it to be a surprise."_

**It quickly becomes obvious that Ivy isn't just another kitchen employee...**

_Shows Ivy in class, listening aptly as Shane, Nate, and Jason lecture about lyric writing._

_Shows Ivy sitting at the mess hall with Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, Lola, Barron, and Sander, laughing._

**But how can the former couple co-exist in such close quarters?**

_Shows Ivy and Nate stealing glances at each other from across the mess hall._

_Shows Ivy looking around awkwardly as Nate teaches a class._

**Especially with so much unresolved feelings between them...**

_"YOU broke up with ME!" Nate yells._

_"I know!" Ivy screams back. "How can I forget? It was the biggest damn mistake I've ever made in my life!"_

**In the midst of past relationships, will new ones emerge?**

_Shows Ivy and Sander hugging._

_Shows Ivy and a new girl laughing together._

_Shows Barron and Lola flirting in the mess hall._

_Shows Caitlyn and Nate holding hands, Ivy watching with jealousy._

**And will others tear apart?**

_"You're supposed to be my best friend, Mitchie!" Ivy cries._

_..._

_"Shane, how could you?" Jason asks bitterly._

_..._

_"What's going on here, Mitchie?" Caitlyn asks._

**This is one summer none of them will forget...**

**The still untitled sequel to Please Be Mine!**

**Coming Soon to a Computer Near You!**

* * *

**A/N: There's the trailer for the sequel! As you can see, I don't have a definite title yet, though I do have some in mind. So if you'd like to suggest any, I'm open to them :D **

**Also, as you can see, I decided to skip the tour itself. I hope you guys don't mind. I just thought it would be easier to go straight to the next time Ivy and Nate would actually be in the same place together. Though, maybe, if inspiration strikes, I may write some one shots to fill in the time between Please Be Mine and its sequel. Would any of you guys be interested in reading those if I wrote them?**

**Thanks again to every single one of you readers! The prologue will be up maybe tomorrow? But unfortunately, since the high of my summer (the Jonas Brothers concert) has now come and passed, I have to buckle down and do all my summer homework I've been putting off for so long, so the updates will be more spread apart due to all the work :(**

**Please review and let me know what you think of the sequel so far!**

**xoxoxo**


	18. Sequel Up Now!

**The sequel is now up! It's currently untitled (therefore titled, Untitled) so go check it out and review it!!**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
